<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Октябрь в Нулогорске by KittyHawk1903</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440332">Октябрь в Нулогорске</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903'>KittyHawk1903</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нулогорск.fm [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anomaly - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Mushrooms, Mystery, Night Vale Community Radio, Nulogorsk, Radio, Romance, Russia, Writober, Writober 2020, Нулогорск, Русский | Russian, найт вейл только с девушками и фондом</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Один месяц из жизни приветливого северного городка. Ежедневные радиоэфиры, странные события, военные в форме со знаками различия, леденящий душу вой из заколоченных окон Дворца Культуры, набравшая в рот воды администрация города, зловещая грибница... Словом, добро пожаловать в Нулогорск!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нулогорск.fm [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Мост через реку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это всё - результат работы по собственному райтоберскому списку, созданному для Марафона Чумовых Историй (http://vk.com/plaguestories). Разумеется, на этом я не закончу ;)<br/>Кроме того, параллельно ведётся твиттер: http://twitter.com/NulogorskFM. Все события, еженедельный гороскоп и иногда личные вбросы от радиоведущей.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Доброе утро, дорогие слушатели! Сегодня первое октября, представьте себе – уже октябрь! Хотя в этом году сентябрь у нас не был укороченным, согласитесь, ощущение какое-то неполное. Но что ж, каким бы он ни был, он закончился, и мы не будем задерживаться в прошлом, а устремим наши взоры в будущее!.. Нулогорское лесничество напоминает об ограничениях на посещение болот: не более двух часов за один раз, не более трёх человек в одной группе, не более пяти криков «помогите» в течение одного часа. Пожалуйста, соблюдайте установленные нормы! В центральной библиотеке состоится...</p><p>Марьяша на секунду замерла, сморгнула и мотнула головой.<br/>– Прошу прощения, это слишком будущее... Поговорим о том, что ближе! Сегодня международный день музыки, и именно сегодня состоится ежегодный фестиваль народной музыки «Кельмица»! Как всегда, на берегах нашей прекрасной бурной реки зазвучат песни, в её водах отразятся танцы, и каждый из вас может принять участие в этом празднике жизни! Торжественное открытие фестиваля состоится в пятнадцать ноль ноль, сценическая программа продлится полтора часа, после чего начнутся мастер-классы и будет действовать открытая сцена. Завершение фестиваля запланировано на двадцать ноль ноль. В сгустившейся вечерней тьме участники неожиданно молчаливой процессией проследуют с факелами вдоль берегов Кельмицы до моста, где пересекут реку и скроются в неприветливо чернеющем лесу.</p><p>Тон голоса радиоведущей становился всё более глухим и тяжёлым.<br/>– Постепенно свет факелов потухнет, а звуки шагов смешаются со зловещим шелестом ветвей, и не отличить будет реальность от кошмарного сна. Песнопения, звучавшие днём, подхваченные быстрыми водами Кельмицы, призовут Тех, Кто Слышал, и тьма поглотит их облики. Сможет ли кто-то вернуться с рассветными лучами в город? Сможет ли кто-то пережить роковую встречу? Окажется ли кто-то хитроумен настолько, что сможет обхитрить хитрейших?..</p><p>Голос как по щелчку тумблера резко вернулся к нормальным интонациям.<br/>– Генеральный спонсор фестиваля – рыбокомбинат «Северный». Срок подачи заявок на упоминание на мемориальном камне – до полудня второго октября. Городская дорожная служба также напоминает участникам фестиваля: в городской черте через реку Кельмицу существует только один мост, вход и въезд на который осуществляется с улицы Новосёлов. Только один. Пожалуйста, пользуйтесь им. Хватит ходить вброд, для вас же строили! А сейчас, чтобы настроить вас на правильный лад перед фестивалем, небольшая музыкальная пауза!</p><p>Включив в эфир подготовленный трек, Марьяша наконец вытащила мобильный. Профессиональная этика не позволяла ей читать нерабочие сообщения в открытую, поэтому она читала их краем глаза, пряча телефон под своим столом.</p><p>«Сейчас же эфир?»<br/>«У меня музыкальная пауза))»<br/>«Я имела в виду, до того.»<br/>«)))»<br/>«Ладно, поняла. А почему мост только один? Там же второй есть.»</p><p>Марьяша нахмурилась и прикусила губу. Как бы поделикатнее намекнуть...<br/>«Какой – второй? Нет у нас второго моста)»<br/>«Метров триста от первого? Справа, если стоять лицом к реке и лесу? В него, судя по карте, упирается улица Староверов.»<br/>«Нет-нет. У нас только один мост!»</p><p>Ответа не последовало, а музыкальная пауза заканчивалась. Марьяша нахмурилась ещё сильнее и быстро дописала: «У меня есть пара часов перед вечерним эфиром. Как раз будет открытая сцена. Не хотите составить компанию?)»<br/>«Звучит неплохо. Тогда я заеду, всё равно буду рядом.»<br/>Остаток эфира Марьяша провела со счастливой улыбкой на лице. И разумеется, не преминула сообщить слушателям о том, что тоже собирается навестить фестиваль, да не одна – а в компании обворожительной Елизаветы.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Они стояли на мосту через Кельмицу и смотрели вправо (если повернуться лицом к лесу). Елизавета сосредоточенно хмурилась, разглядывая несуществующий второй мост. Только что Марьяша проникновенно объяснила, что никакого второго моста нет и что вообще от улицы Староверов лучше близко к берегу не подходить – возможно оползание почвы.<br/>Чуть поодаль играла музыка. На открытой сцене выступал какой-то молодой коллектив, распевавший финские и саамские песни в рок-стиле. Звучало, пожалуй, неплохо.<br/>Голос Марьяши, неспособной молчать дольше минуты, звучал, пожалуй, ещё приятнее.<br/>– Как вам фестиваль?<br/>– Интересный. Своеобразный, – задумчиво кивнула Елизавета, размышляя о несуществующем материальном мосте. Она уже успела навести справки: несколько пропавших без вести. Определённо, очень интересное явление. Надо завтра же заняться им вплотную.<br/>– Музыка неосязаема, а мы её слышим. А иногда видим то, что осязать невозможно, – почти философски сообщила Марьяша. – И часто принимаем на веру то, что объяснить не можем. Это всё взаимосвязано. Самое главное – это быть осторожным, правда?<br/>– Наверное.<br/>– Вот видите! И вы со мной согласны.<br/>У Елизаветы сложилось чёткое ощущение, что радиоведущая пытается её о чём-то предупредить, но не может сказать об этом вслух. Цензура?<br/>– Может, вернёмся? – предложила она. – Я там вроде видела сбитень. Угощаю.<br/>– О-о-о, как мило! – просияла Марьяша. – С вами, милая Елизавета, хоть на край земли!<br/>– Начнём со сбитня, – и Елизавета невольно улыбнулась.</p><p>«Костя, будь другом. Отправь запросы насчёт тех пропавших. И пошли кого-нибудь походить вокруг второго моста. Пусть ближе двадцати метров не подходят.»<br/>«Понял, принял. Сейчас займусь.<br/>Привет голосу Нулогорска ;)<br/>Не холодно для романтической прогулки?»<br/>«Костя, заткнись.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Чёрный чай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Как сбитень? – вместо приветствия поинтересовался Константин.<br/>– А чувство юмора тебе, я смотрю, до сих пор не завезли, – отозвалась Елизавета. На экране ноутбука перед ней был открыт твиттер, и в нём красовалась гордая запись о том, что официальный аккаунт радиостанции в исполнении ведущей проверку прошёл. Обещание писать «всё, что придёт в голову» настораживало.<br/>Лента обновилась. Опасения оправдались. Майор Андреева неосознанно коснулась собственных волос, прочитав новые посты. И тут про сбитень!<br/>– Я на такое не подписывалась, – пробормотала она и тут же, не давая Константину возможности съязвить, громче поинтересовалась: – К мосту кого направил?<br/>Константин перечислил фамилии и невозмутимо включил приёмник. Зазвучали позывные, а сразу за ними бодрое:<br/>– Доброе утро, Нулогорск! Приветствуем вернувшихся с закрытия «Кельмицы» и деликатно не упоминаем о тех, кто не вернулся. Начнём с самых важных городских новостей...</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>От отправленной к мосту группы не было никаких новостей. Трое должны были постараться рассмотреть его получше со стороны улицы Староверов, ещё двое – пересечь реку по соседнему мосту и посмотреть с другого конца. Они должны были отчитаться ещё в районе обеда, но не было ни единого сообщения – а при попытке напрямую позвонить механический голос в трубке сообщал о недоступности абонента. Любого.<br/>Елизавета беспокоилась. Константин тоже, но всеми силами пытался её успокоить. И что делать, было не совсем ясно. Отправляться на место? Но если там аномалия, можно повторить судьбу разведгруппы. Если всё в порядке... но тогда бы они давно дали о себе знать!</p><p>– Товарищ майор!.. – встрёпанный паренёк, чью фамилию Елизавета постоянно забывала, буквально ввалился в её кабинет, наплевав на все правила, и ринулся к её столу. – Вадим пропал!.. То есть, рядовой Веретенников...<br/>Он выглядел таким запыхавшимся и взволнованным, что Елизавета невольно вскинулась. Вроде бы её бойцы – не новички и знают прекрасно, чем занимаются, но по лицу этого парня так и не скажешь. Он был в гражданском, так что припомнить его фамилию было той ещё задачкой.<br/>– Спокойно, спокойно... Так, сядьте. Пропал как? И почему мне не позвонили?<br/>– Там телефоны не работают. Вообще, – замотал головой парень.<br/>– Остальные где?<br/>– Здесь. Могут лично отчитаться, могут написать, но Вадим, то есть, Веретенников с нами на Староверов был...<br/>– Он близко к берегу подошёл? – уточнила Елизавета, припомнив про оползни.<br/>– Не особо. До кустов дошёл. Потом я хотел сфотографировать, смотрю в экран – Веретенникова нет. Глаза поднимаю – и правда нет. Мы начали ему звонить, но там ничего не работает...<br/>– Я ж говорила про двадцать метров... – Елизавета вздохнула, потёрла висок и почему-то покосилась на радиоприёмник.<br/>И она могла бы поклясться, что радиоприёмник ей в этот момент очень сочувствовал.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Дело было совсем не в пропавшем Веретенникове. Дело было в том, что безумно хотелось самой подойти ближе, рассмотреть этот проклятый мост, но голос разума отговаривал. За прошедшие почти полгода жизни в приветливом северном городе Елизавета привыкла, что может доверять радиоведущей.<br/>Поэтому сейчас она стояла на перекрёстке Староверов и Кельмицкой набережной, хмурилась и смотрела на мост. Тот самый, которого не существовало.<br/>Ещё утром она поговорила с некоторыми местными, задавая максимально аккуратные вопросы. Результаты вышли неоднозначные: была пара человек, для кого мост, кажется, существовал. И был Осип Яковлевич, смотревший на Елизавету очень хитро и лукаво, и он-то совершенно спокойно сказал, что мост есть, а подходить к нему не стоит по той причине, что под него могут утянуть. Кто именно может, он сформулировал так пространно, что майор запуталась на середине объяснений.</p><p>– Добрый вечер, – мягко произнёс хорошо узнаваемый голос за спиной. – Вам не холодно?<br/>Елизавета обернулась. Радиоведущая стояла в паре шагов от неё, чуть улыбаясь, и держала в руках термос.<br/>– Добрый вечер, – отозвалась майор. – Есть ли что-то в городе, о чём вы не знаете, Марианна?<br/>– Безусловно, – та легко пожала плечами, подошла ближе. – Я знаю лишь то, что требуется мне для освещения событий.<br/>Складывалось впечатление, что где-то в Нулогорске – возможно, в школе – были какие-то обязательные курсы словесности, где жителей учили ловко уходить от прямых ответов. И почему-то эта идея уже не казалась странной.<br/>– Для объективного и широкого освещения событий, – добавила Марьяша.<br/>Что ж, это уже было ближе ко вполне честному «нет». Елизавета уже и не сомневалась в том, что должностная инструкция радиоведущего включает в себя требование быть всевидящим, всеслышащим и всезнающим.<br/>– Один из опрошенных уверен в существовании второго моста. Уверял, что это заговор администрации.<br/>– Один? Жигулин, что ли? – Марьяша неожиданно даже скривилась, а её голосе зазвенели раздражение и презрение. – Вы его больше слушайте! Если бы у нас было общество анонимных параноиков, он бы его не возглавил – потому что побоялся бы заговора!<br/>По описанию складывалось ощущение едва ли не безумца, хотя Сергей Жигулин показался Елизавете вполне себе адекватным человеком.<br/>Повисла очень неловкая пауза.<br/>А потом Марьяша коснулась плеча Елизаветы, и когда та обернулась – вложила ей в руки крышку от термоса, наполненную горячим ароматным чаем.<br/>– Эрл Грей, – пояснила она.<br/>– О, это мой любимый сорт, – улыбнулась Елизавета. Горячий чай холодным вечером был как нельзя кстати.<br/>Марьяша не ответила ничего. Ни «я знаю», ни «надо же» или, например, «мой тоже». Просто промолчала, что было редкостью для неё, и отпила прямо из термоса.<br/>Конечно же, она знала. Это было несомненно важно для своевременного и объективного освещения событий.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Северное море</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Осень была солнечной и тёплой. Субботний день исключением не стал: в эту субботу дневного эфира у Марьяши не было, а утренний был возмутительно рано (вставать к девяти утра для неё было сродни подвигу). Поначалу даже была мысль пойти днём домой и немного поспать, но покинув прохладную, пахнущую едва уловимо осенним лесом радиостанцию, Марьяша обнаружила, что погода слишком хороша, чтобы её упускать. Солнце всё ещё грело, хоть и очень слабо, ветер был лёгким и совершенно не холодным, словом – идеально для прогулок.<br/>Она доехала до Морской набережной, прокатилась вдоль неё и вскоре выехала за черту города, где чаще всего устраивались рыбаки. Помахав одному из них, Марьяша слезла с велосипеда и направилась по протоптанной тропинке к своему любимому месту под старым маяком.</p><p>О маяке принято было говорить, что он – архитектурное наследие, охраняемое законом; условно-рабочий (с этой стороны всё равно корабли к порту не подходили, ориентируясь на громаду рыбокомбината по ту сторону города); запрещённый к самостоятельному посещению; запрещённый к посещению вовсе; наделённый особыми правами.<br/>Поэтому Марьяша всегда вежливо здоровалась с ним, прежде чем оставить рядом велосипед и спуститься по узкой тропинке к самой кромке берега.<br/>Волны мерно, лениво окатывали гладкие камушки, выбрасывая иногда длинные нитки мёртвых водорослей. Вода была очень холодной, пахла солью и рыбой, а солнце играло на ней и отчаянно слепило отражениями своих лучей.</p><p>Марьяша вытащила мобильный, сделала пару снимков, потом сфотографировала маяк. Сколько раз уже она тут бывала и сколько раз делала такие фотографии, а всегда получалось что-то новое. Сегодня, например, откуда-то на кадре взялись красные полосы на маяке, которых на нём и в помине не было. Да ещё и очень неровные, с подтёками, напоминающими кровь. Неприятное было зрелище.<br/>Марьяша поморщилась, но снимок удалять не стала, а просто скинула в облако, пополняя специально отведённую под маяк и берег папку.<br/>Здесь особенно хорошо размышлялось. Мерный плеск волн и редкие чаячьи вопли отрезали от шумов города и постоянного фона инфополя, слепящие солнечные лучи не позволяли что-то рассматривать, и получалось лучше всего сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях.</p><p>Оставалось чуть меньше месяца до теоретического финала командировки майора Андреевой. Марьяше было страшно заглядывать в будущее: ну а вдруг она всё-таки действительно уедет? Всё лето радиоведущая всеми силами старалась обеспечить очаровательной Елизавете максимум комфорта, интереса и поводов остаться. Рассказывала о городе и настраивала город на самое позитивное отношение к майору, старалась отвечать на все её вопросы максимально подробно – даже на те, что казались наивными и смешными. Задавала свои, казавшиеся иной раз наивными и смешными Елизавете, но та, хоть и посмеивалась негромко, отвечала ничуть не менее подробно.</p><p>Под руку попался плоский камешек, Марьяша прицелилась и ловко пустила по воде «блинчик». Он проскакал семь раз и беззвучно скрылся под водой. Хорошо. Цифру семь Марьяша любила, как и все простые числа. Семнадцать, правда, нравилось гораздо больше, но такого с «блинчиком» точно не получилось бы.<br/>Можно, конечно, просто спросить Елизавету, не собирается ли она призадержаться. Но после такого количества намёков, какие щедро рассыпала Марьяша с самого начала общения, такой вопрос может прозвучать ужасно глупо! А выглядеть глупо перед лицом столь идеальной женщины вовсе не хотелось.<br/>Да и потом, в одну из недавних встреч Елизавета спрашивала насчёт шиномонтажа и того, можно ли оставить там на хранение летние шины. Служебная квартира на Рыбацкой, по её словам, была слишком уютной, чтобы складировать подобные вещи в открытую, а кладовки там не случилось.<br/>Кладовка была у Марьяши, через два квартала – по ту сторону центрального проспекта, Северного (в народе, правда, его по старинке называли проспектом Ленина). В эту кладовку вполне вместился бы ещё один комплект.<br/>Может, так прямо и предложить?</p><p>Море деликатно брызгало иногда на слегка запачканные носки красных кедов. Чай в термосе заканчивался, а мыслям не было видно ни конца, ни края – они, казалось, простирались дальше серо-голубой линии горизонта бесконечно далеко за морем.<br/>Логика подсказывала, что нет смысла волноваться. Паника плевать хотела на логику.<br/>Мобильный пиликнул оповещением, и Марьяша поспешно разблокировала экран со звёздным небом на заставке, но это было напоминание о том, что завтра они с Осипом Яковлевичем планировали поиграть в кегли. Переставив напоминание на попозже, Марьяша проверила входящие. Ничего нового. Вздохнув, она допила чай, закрыла термос и направилась обратно к маяку за велосипедом.</p><p>Инфополе прояснилось, когда она шла обратно мимо всё тех же рыбаков. И в нём мелькнуло что-то об аэропорте. Марьяша сначала было пропустила это мимо себя, а потом спохватилась, нахмурилась и остановилась. Аэропорт использовался крайне редко, только по запросам – обычно хватало морского и автотранспорта.<br/>Судя по тому, что витало в инфополе, в ближайшие дни должен был прибыть небольшой пассажирский самолёт. Не частный, но и не авиакомпании... военный?<br/>Сердце даже удар пропустило. Чтобы момент получился более выразительный.<br/>Но для чего он собирается прибыть? Инфополе молчало, скромно показывая густо-чёрную плашку цензуры. Марьяша цензуру недолюбливала, старалась бороться с ней по мере сил, но конкретно тут была бессильна. Эта цензура шла откуда-то извне, она не принадлежала городу.</p><p>– Я просто возьму и спрошу, – пробурчала Марьяша, вытаскивая наконец велосипед с камней на дорожку и забираясь на него. – Это несложно. Я просто спрошу.<br/>Море равнодушно плескало, подкидывая рыбакам мелкий улов.</p><p>За напряжёнными размышлениями о неизвестном самолёте Марьяша совершенно упустила ещё одно маленькое событие, мелькнувшее в инфополе завтрашним днём.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глубокий космос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Небо было тёмным. Ни убывающей луны, ни звёзд – просто ровная тьма от края до края, и вечерние фонари казались какими-то особенно яркими и одинокими.<br/>– Добрый вечер, дорогие слушатели. Звёзды сегодня не зажглись, – голос из динамиков звучал спокойно и слегка торжественно. – Луна не освещает небосклон. Сегодня, друзья, наступила чёрная ночь. Закройте все окна и двери, задёрните поплотнее шторы, останьтесь ночевать на работе, если не успели сбежать. Включите хорошую музыку и наденьте наушники. Выключите свет, чтобы ваши окна не привлекали внимания. Звёзды не зажглись. И это кому-то нужно.</p><p>Улицы были пустыми. Гас свет в окнах квартир. В кафе и магазинах, где нечем было занавесить окна, спешно пытались что-нибудь придумать: вешали скатерти, приклеивали скотчем на стекло газеты и упаковочную бумагу.<br/>Суеты не было, лишь естественное беспокойство – не забылось ли что, точно ли заперта дверь, не открыта ли где-то форточка. Что делать в чёрную ночь, знали все. Этому учили на уроках ОБЖ в школе, это повторяли на инструктажах на любой работе.</p><p>В тёмной квартире на улице Рыбацкой в окно осторожно смотрела Елизавета. Таких тёмных ночей она не видела даже на юге, что уж говорить о севере, где небо и звёзды казались такими близкими.<br/>А потом и она тщательно задёрнула шторы, вернулась к дивану и закрыла крышку ноутбука, погружая комнату в окончательную темноту. В наушниках вместо музыки пока что звучал голос радиоведущей.</p><p>– Никто не знает, когда наступает такая ночь. Никто не знает, как долго она длится. На рассвете все мы забудем о ней: проснёмся, недоумевая, почему заснули прямо на рабочем месте. И если попытаться не спать, сон всё равно настигнет вас – потому что никто не знает, как долго длится чёрная ночь. Она приносит тишину. Тишину столь густую, что разум не выдержит её – поэтому засыпайте под музыку. Засыпайте под шелест книжных страниц, тихое тиканье наручных часов, стук собственного сердца и звуки дыхания рядом. Засыпайте, дорогие слушатели.</p><p>Небо казалось таким низким и плотным, что света фонарей теперь едва хватало. Осторожными пятнами они освещали сами себя; яркие подсвеченные вывески казались едва заметными бликами, брошенными на густую, чернильную темноту.<br/>Кто-то задремал, выронив из рук книгу. Кто-то заснул, не дописав сообщение, и экран мобильного мягко погас под рукой. Кто-то зарылся поглубже под одеяло, зевая и пытаясь устроиться поуютнее. Кто-то оставался сидеть в кресле или на диване, постепенно начиная клевать носом. Кто-то пытался устроить себе спальное место прямо на работе – лечь на полу или на диванчике для посетителей, укрыться курткой и подложить под голову свёрнутую кофту ушедшей в отпуск финансистки.</p><p>– Доброй ночи, Нулогорск. Доброй ночи и до новых встреч.<br/>Радио спело свои позывные, и на город вместе с абсолютной тьмой опустилась тишина.</p><p>Разумеется, не было никого из техников, стажёров или ещё каких-то сотрудников – даже бессменное Руководство словно куда-то пропало. Марьяша аккуратно и педантично всё выключила, прибрала за собой, выключила свет и покинула здание радиостанции.<br/>В кромешной тьме она видела гораздо лучше, чем на слепящих её солнце или яркой луне.</p><p>Если бы она только вчера была немного внимательнее с инфополем! Но нет же, отвлеклась на аэропорт, а потом на стадион, а потом... А, уже неважно. Снова чёрная ночь – и снова она не готова, заканчивает работу слишком поздно. Ведь ничего не стоило вчера вечером или хотя бы сегодня утром подправить расписание!<br/>Звука её шагов в мягких кедах не было слышно. Марьяша спокойно шла, сунув руки в карманы джинсов и застегнув куртку до горла, хотя ночь не была холодной. И не была также тёплой, жаркой, ледяной, не была вовсе ощутимой.</p><p>Марьяша дошла до площади, по привычке посмотрела по сторонам, прежде чем перейти дорогу, свернула к скверу. Выключенный фонтан был невидим в темноте. Невидимы были и скамейки по кругу, но Марьяша с абсолютной точностью уселась на свою любимую – ту, откуда лучше всего было видно обрамлённое ветвями деревьев небо.<br/>Чёрная ночь укутала город плотным коконом, пожирающим свет и звуки, и если бы кто осмелился в такую ночь хотя бы выглянуть в окно – его могла постичь та же участь.<br/>Город спал. И ночь его была доброй.</p><p>Сняв очки и убрав их в карман куртки, Марьяша улыбнулась небесной бездне, развернувшей над ней свои фатальные объятия. Бездна вежливо улыбнулась в ответ – как было не ответить столь радушному приёму. То, что встречало её, выглядело так же, как все незначительные жители незначительного мирка. Но внешность обманчива, и бездна это знала.<br/>И им не требовались слова, не требовался звук голоса, не требовались даже взгляды, чтобы говорить. Эта беседа, мирная и спокойная, даже не была беседой в общепринятом смысле слова. Но у человечества нет слов, чтобы описать те явления, какие оно не может себе вообразить даже в самых смелых фантазиях.</p><p>После дождя всегда бывает радуга. Марьяша любила чёрные ночи, редкие, похожие друг на друга, но каждый раз разные. Любила за тот час перед рассветом, когда тьма растекалась, впитывалась в воду и твердь, просачивалась сквозь деревья и камни, уходила глубоко-глубоко, чтобы выйти на той стороне Земли и раствориться в воздухе.<br/>В этот предрассветный час небо всегда становилось таким, каким не бывало больше никогда. Словно звёзды, задержавшие дыхание на всю ночь, наконец начинали дышать полной грудью. Тёмно-синий бархат неба казался усеянным бриллиантовой пылью, тут и там сверкали драгоценными камнями туманности и газовые облака, проплывали величественные космические медузы, цепляя длинными щупальцами юркие кометы; зазевавшиеся молодые звёздочки падали в объятия коварных чёрных дыр; вспыхивали сверхновые и сияли квазары.<br/>Потом медленно подкрадывалась серо-розовая дымка рассвета. Космос постепенно отдалялся, пропадали целые созвездия и галактики, небо бледнело и заволакивалось утренними облаками.</p><p>Когда первые лучи солнца прорезали рваные облака на востоке, Марьяша поднялась со скамейки, сладко потянулась, зевнула и вытащила мобильный, чтобы проверить расписание. Утреннего эфира у неё не было.<br/>К тому моменту, как Марьяша зашла в свою квартиру, солнце даже не успело оторваться от горизонта. Фонари лениво просыпались, сонно моргая лампочками и никак не в силах решить, выключаться или посветить ещё чуть-чуть.<br/>Наскоро умывшись, радиоведущая быстро переоделась в уютную пижаму и нырнула под не менее уютное покрывало – сонливость накатывала уже слишком отчётливо.<br/>– Доброе утро, Нулогорск, и хорошего дня, – уже засыпая, пробормотала она.</p><p>И город начал просыпаться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Старый друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Понедельник ознаменовался дождём после обеда. Мелкий, косой, он пробирался даже под капюшоны и малочисленные зонты, шелестел по подоконникам и навевал меланхолию. Новая рабочая неделя настраивала на совершенно нерабочий лад, и мягкая музыка голоса Нулогорска из приёмников ничуть не помогала. Утром эфир был ещё более-менее бодрый – Марьяша зачитала все официальные поздравления с Днём Учителя, добавила немного от себя и поговорила о реформах образования и прочих событиях.<br/>Но то ли в честь праздника, то ли из-за погоды, на этом новости закончились. После полудня не происходило ровным счётом ничего – всё шло совершенно размеренно, тихо и запланированно. И немножечко меланхолично.</p><p>– Вы помните, дорогие слушатели, как рыжие листья шелестели под ногами, пока вы угрюмо брели ранним сумрачным утром в сторону школы. Настроения ноль, беззаботное лето кончилось, впереди всё лишь мрачнее и холоднее... А потом вы вспоминали о том, что после уроков пойдёте домой не в одиночестве.</p><p>Были мгновения, когда каждому слушателю казалось, будто радиоведущая обращается лично к нему, игнорируя всех остальных. И возможно, говорит с ним без помощи радиоволн.<br/>И может быть, так оно и было.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Вы вместе выходили после уроков. И не спешили домой: вы бродили по улицам, шуршали листьями, висели на турниках и болтали обо всём на свете. Обсуждали уроки и одноклассников, учителей и родителей, соседей и фильмы, и магазины, и еду, и великие свершения, и грандиозные планы, и невероятное будущее... динозавров, сверхновые, Атлантиду, привидений, сокровища, капканы... Вы говорили обо всём на свете.</p><p>«Менялись наклейками», – добавляет с улыбкой Настя из библиотеки.<br/>«Забирались на гаражи и бегали от сторожа», – ухмыляется, глядя в окно своего офиса, Юрий.<br/>«Играли в слова, пока те не теряли значения окончательно», – кивает задумчиво Ольга Валерьевна, расставляя по вазам подаренные учениками букеты.<br/>«Мечтали летать к далёким галактикам», – вспоминает таксист Витёк, останавливаясь на красный.</p><p>– Потом вы закончили школу. Ваши пути стали расходиться. Всё реже и реже вы виделись, но никогда не забывали друг друга. Ты остался здесь. Твой друг покинул город. И вы иногда созванивались, но постепенно и это происходило всё реже и реже.</p><p>«Она уехала учиться и вышла там замуж», – подтверждает Настя.<br/>«Он пошёл в армию и выбрал военную карьеру», – вспоминает Юрий.<br/>«Ей всё время хотелось чего-то нового, и она нигде не задерживалась надолго», – улыбается Ольга Валерьевна.<br/>«Он всё искал, как бы побыстрее и побольше заработать», – качает головой Витёк.</p><p>– Знаете, дорогие слушатели, как это бывает... Можно покинуть родные края, забыть все имена, но где-то глубоко внутри останется острый осколок. И стоит повернуться неловко, как он ранит глубоко и сильно, и будит воспоминания, и не даёт спать, как июльская ночь, и затапливает, словно морской прибой. И с каждым днём будет расти беспокойство, волнение, чувство потери, чувство неудовлетворённости. А потом придёт желание оглядеться. И зачем же всё это? Зачем, если нет душе покоя?</p><p>Настя вздыхает, качает головой и смотрит на дождливую улицу, так и замерев у стеллажа с парой новых изданий в руках.<br/>Юрий смотрит задумчиво сквозь чашку с кофе, что принесла расторопная помощница, и не замечает, как оседает пышная пенка, как остывает горячий напиток.<br/>Ольга Валерьевна задумчиво перебирает лепестки гербер, не чувствуя, как кошка ластится к неё ногам и клянчит вкусненького.<br/>Витёк совершенно на автомате довозит пассажира, желает доброго дня, высаживая, и отъезжает на парковку в стороне в ожидании новых заказов, но даже не смотрит на оповещения.</p><p>– Мы не выбираем семью, дорогие слушатели. Не выбираем, где родиться. Не выбираем, какие мы. Но мы выбираем своих друзей и решаем, хранить ли им верность. И бывает, что можно годами не видеться с человеком, но одно лишь его имя заставит сердце трепетать, а уголки губ дёрнуться в улыбке. И мы точно знаем, что этот человек точно так же скучает, как и мы сами, пусть жизнь и развела нас далеко-далеко. Можно покинуть родину. Но её осколок останется в сердце. И пробудившись, он зацепит ту самую струнку, что будет звенеть и не давать покоя. Возвращайтесь. Вас ждут. По вам невероятно соскучились.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Катюшка, разведённая и вновь свободная, импульсивно купила билет на ближайший рейс – не прямой, ну и что? Доберётся попуткой! И почему ей раньше не приходило в голову, что можно просто взять и вернуться наконец домой? И обязательно надо привезти Настюхе конфет «Пьяная вишня», как она любит!</p><p>Дмитрий Павлович впервые с тех пор, как сменил китель на респектабельный пиджак начальника отдела, почувствовал совершеннейшее недовольство. В конце концов! Он имеет право на отпуск. Пусть и вне очереди, за свой счёт! Проедет часть пути на поезде – в удовольствие, обязательно покупая чай в стакане с подстаканником у проводницы – потом рейсовым автобусом. И сюрпризом заявиться к Юрчику. С бутылочкой хорошего коньяка, разумеется.</p><p>Мария, откинув голову на спинку кресла, лениво наблюдала за пышными облаками в иллюминатор. Ещё вчера она была уверена, что обязательно осядет в жарком Марокко хотя бы на несколько лет. А уже сегодня импульсивно летит рейсом до Санкт-Петербурга. Оттуда уже попроще добираться будет. Зато привезёт Оленьке местных сладостей – таких на севере не бывает, она знает наверняка. И эту чудесную шаль, при виде которой она сразу подумала именно о вечно мёрзнущей подружке!</p><p>Саня то и дело втапливал педаль газа в пол, обгоняя неторопливые фуры, и улыбался. Надо добраться побыстрее! Зря он, что ли, купил себе такую дорогущую тачку. В багажнике бережно были укутаны в пару одеял здоровенные арбузы и нереальных размеров дыня «Торпеда», то-то Витька удивится! Спросит, небось, как довезти умудрится – а Саня ему и скажет: «Это, друг, тирьямпампация – вжух, и я дома!»</p><p>***</p><p>Марьяша шла домой и не могла перестать улыбаться. Улыбалась, когда расплачивалась в маленьком магазинчике у дома за сметану и бублики. Улыбалась, отпирая дверь. Улыбалась ещё счастливее, увидев заветный «лайк» от пустого, но исправно читающего её аккаунта. Улыбалась ярким звёздам, не став задёргивать шторы на окне. Искренней и счастливой улыбкой человека, отлично выполнившего свою работу.</p><p>Четверо – это совсем немного.<br/>Лучший друг – это невероятно много. Умножим на четыре.<br/>И неимоверно важно, особенно сейчас, в этот тёплый, тихий октябрь. Особенно в этом необычном году.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Сказка на ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– ...И к другим новостям. Расписание тренировок футбольного клуба «Надир» доступно на официальном сайте клуба и соцсетях. Абонементы на ночные тренировки начинают действовать с завтрашнего дня. Ещё раз напоминаем: пожалуйста, соблюдайте правила посещения тренировок, носите непрозрачные повязки на глазах и кевларовые перчатки. После летней реконструкции на стадионе появилось ещё сто дополнительных посадочных мест! Отличная работа, ребята. С вас бы брать пример ремонтной бригаде, трудившейся над Дворцом Культуры...</p><p>Пауза. Короткий резкий выдох: можно было легко представить, как радиоведущая на секунду закрывает глаза.<br/>– Знаете, что, дорогие слушатели? Невозможно такое терпеть. Ну в самом деле! Между прочим, ремонтная бригада действительно постаралась на славу! Вся лепнина безупречна, коммуникации заменены, фасад идеален – да наш Дворец как новенький. И что мы слышим? Мелкие неполадки, вызванные косметическим ремонтом. И конечно же, заколоченные окна и отголоски нечеловеческого воя, леденящего душу и пробирающего до костей, совсем-совсем не имеют к этому отношения!</p><p>Возмущение буквально звенело в голосе города. Послышался звук резко сминаемой бумаги, негромкий щелчок и короткий стук – это она сняла очки и положила их перед собой на стол.<br/>– Независимая комиссия!.. Между прочим, в тот день, когда она якобы проверяла нарушения по факту, у отца Евгения и вовсе была служба, а активные сознательные граждане находились на своих рабочих местах. Что всё это значит? Это значит, что как всегда – от нас умалчивается слишком много, дорогие слушатели! Знаете, что я вижу в своём плане эфира? А ничего! Здесь нет этой темы! Меня, голос нашего дорогого города, пытаются заставить промолчать, но я этого делать не буду!</p><p>Она сердито фыркнула. Скрипнула спинка кресла, когда радиоведущая откинулась на неё, скрещивая руки на груди.<br/>Слушатели находились в замешательстве. Такое происходило не то, чтобы часто, но и не то, чтобы редко. Обычно именно голос из радиоприёмника призывал их соблюдать все распоряжения администрации, да и Марьяша сама добросовестно следовала им, но иногда ей всё-таки становилось слишком тесно. И тогда на волю прорывалась Свобода Слова.<br/>Не без последствий.</p><p>– Я думаю, что всем нам стоит спросить у нашей дорогой городской администрации: почему от нас скрывают истинные причины? Считают, что мы не готовы? Считают, что нам не нужно этого знать? Но это касается каждого, каждого из нас, и...</p><p>Фраза оборвалась на полуслове. Тишина повисла напряжённая, взволнованная.<br/>– Эмм... Дорогие слушатели, по-моему, у меня слишком много плесени на стенах. Стало. В последние минуты две-три. Мне кажется, Руководству не очень нравится сегодняшний эфир...</p><p>Послышался шорох. Потом стук, звук откатившихся по полу колёсиков кресла, короткий скрип, шелест проводов – словно кто-то баррикадировался под столом. Только что уверенный и возмущённый, голос радиоведущей звучал сейчас тихо и уже совсем не так уверенно.<br/>– Ага. Тут плесени меньше. Знаете, я думаю, что на этом мы завершим сегодняшний эфир, и может быть, у меня ещё будут шансы уйти со смены живой и невредимой... Я абсолютно точно уверена, что этого грибного нароста тут не было. Будьте храбрыми, дорогие слушатели, как пытаюсь быть храброй я, защищая своё право на честное и беспристрастное освещение событий. Далее в эфире – сказка на ночь. Читает заслуженный артист. Доброй ночи, Нулогорск... и надеюсь, что до новых встреч. Пожелайте мне удачи.</p><p>Эфир оборвался резким щелчком. Пропели позывные, и на несколько секунд на волне воцарилась тишина. Потом заиграла весёлая музыка, знакомая каждому горожанину с детства: сказки на ночь были нерегулярной рубрикой, но неизменно радовали и детей, и взрослых.</p><p>– Ну-с, так. Долгий-долгий день ездит Солнце по синему небу – осматривает, стало быть, свои земли. Утром его везёт Медведь, в полдень... мнэ-э... Олень. Или Олень утром, а Медведь днём? Вечером Оленьва-женка, а вот днём...</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Марьяша на цыпочках прокралась к выходу, выскользнула сквозь приоткрытую дверь и облегченно выдохнула. Потом отошла в сторону, к поросшим мхом валунами, и яростно принялась шаркать по мху подошвами – на всякий случай. Ох уж это Руководство и его споры! Ох уж эта цензура! Хорошо, что оно тоже отвлеклось на сказку – точно по расчёту.<br/>Возмущённо фыркнув, Марьяша вскинула голову и поняла, что забыла очки в студии. Ну ничего. Как-нибудь до дома доберётся, а завтра новый день. Что ж, она всё-таки высказала всё накипевшее – теперь легче будет ещё несколько дней старательно соблюдать цензуру.</p><p>– ...и ушла Мать-Луна в ночную темень. И думает... мнэ-э... И думает: «Надо мне спрятать дитя от солнечных глаз подальше!» Видит – остров плавучий, а на нём старик со старухой, – тем временем вещал хорошо поставленный голос по радио. И язвительно прокомментировал: – Спасение так спасение, подкинуть дитятко сомнительным старикам...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Те, кто узнал заслуженного артиста, могут взять с полки печеньку ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. За горизонтом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Из всех дней недели среду Константин по неясным причинам недолюбливал. Почему-то всё то, чему лучше бы не случаться, случалось именно по средам, так что каждую он встречал заранее с лёгкой неприязнью и ощутимым подозрением.<br/>Эта среда, впрочем, шла вполне нормально. Обычные текущие дела, одно мимоходом выданное распоряжение от майора Андреевой (та, кажется, была слишком обеспокоена завершением вчерашнего вечернего радиоэфира), пара мелких привычных косяков в остальном. Он оформил запрос, добился сразу же на него подтверждения и ещё более сразу же добился, чтобы самолёт с несколькими сотрудниками класса D направили вот прямо как только, так сразу. После некоторых споров с той стороной удалось сойтись на вполне приемлемом сроке.<br/>Вроде бы всё нормально.</p><p>В пять вечера он драматично заявил, что больше так не может, и с чистой совестью ушёл. Собственно, в кои-то веки вовремя. Вообще-то они так и договаривались, но слишком часто (читай: практически всегда) Константин задерживался исключительно по собственному желанию. Иногда – по необходимости. И крайне редко не задерживался вовсе.<br/>Погода была так себе. Тёплая, но то и дело начинало мелко моросить, а ветер не давал ровным счётом никакой возможности хоть как-то от этой мороси укрыться. Впрочем, не ленинградцу на такое жаловаться.</p><p>Первую за день подлянку среда подкинула ему в виде внезапно скончавшейся зажигалки. Она просто перестала щёлкать без всяких на то видимых причин, и пришлось идти и искать новую. Точнее, для начала искать магазин: ноги к тому времени завели в малознакомый район, хотя Константину казалось, что небольшой город он изучил ещё в первые пару месяцев.<br/>Магазин нашёлся быстро. На нём красовалась табличка «закрыто», причём ни режима работы, ни названия нигде обозначено не было. Сквозь прозрачную дверь прекрасно было видно прилавки и крупную табличку: «Хлеба нет, не было и не бывает!»<br/>Константин бы совершенно не удивился, если бы узнал, что автор этого объявления считает хлеб несуществующим. Он вообще ничему не удивлялся где-то с конца июля или около того.</p><p>По закону подлости, теперь покурить захотелось уже нестерпимо. Тихонько выругавшись себе под нос, Константин направился обратно в сторону центра, но тут боковое зрение зацепило людей: они стояли около входа в солидное серое здание, под козырьком, и вполне может быть, что курили.<br/>Воспрянув духом, Константин свернул и направился прямиком к ним. Люди начали расходиться. Он прибавил шага.<br/>– Прошу прощения, милые дамы. Огоньку не найдётся? – изобразив самую обаятельную из всего арсенала улыбок, спросил Константин у оставшихся стоять девиц. Двое помотали головами, а третья окинула его подозрительным взглядом, но потом, видимо, смягчившись (или вспомнив недавнее распоряжение городской администрации о взаимодействии с гостями города), полезла в рюкзачок и извлекла оттуда солидную дорогую зажигалку.<br/>– Вот спасибо. Прямо жизнь спасли! – заверил Константин, наконец-то затянувшись и возвращая зажигалку владелице. Кстати, весьма симпатичной.<br/>И заодно увидел за её плечом табличку, сухо гласившую: «Научное Учреждение». Больше ничего сказано не было, только символическое изображение маяка.</p><p>Девицы без зажигалок помахали третьей и нырнули в подъехавшее на редкость беззвучно такси.<br/>– Прошу прощения, а можно я у вас вопрос спрошу? – решил рискнуть Константин.<br/>– Ну попробуйте, – хмыкнула девушка.<br/>– А что здесь находится? Ну, в здании, – он кивнул на вход, выдыхая дым в сторону от девушки.<br/>– Здесь есть табличка. На случай умения читать, – та усмехнулась, чуть изогнув бровь. Похоже, она в принципе была не особо против общения. Хотя бы в эту секунду: может, тоже такси ждёт?<br/>– Ну, это я вроде смог осилить. Просто интересно, чем именно тут занимаются.<br/>– А чем занимаются в научных учреждениях? – спросила девушка с интонациями учительницы начальных классов.<br/>– Эм–м... Наукой? – предположил Константин.<br/>– Капитан Очевидность, – фыркнула девушка. И это был идеальный момент.<br/>– К вашим услугам! – поспешно заявил Константин, быстро расстёгивая дождевик и демонстрируя капитанские погоны.<br/>И это сработало. Девушка вскинула брови, а через секунду искренне рассмеялась.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Константин прекрасно помнил, как с первых дней их пребывания в городе голос по радио настойчиво рекомендовал горожанам идти на контакт с военными в форме со знаками различия, отвечать на их вопросы и демонстрировать настоящее нулогорское дружелюбие. И прекрасно понимал, откуда у такой рекомендации ноги растут, но был благодарен за неё неимоверно.<br/>Он сидел в разрекламированной по радио же кофейне, а напротив сидела Юля, симпатичная владелица солидной зажигалки, старший научный сотрудник Научного Учреждения.</p><p>Честно говоря, Юля была не первой симпатичной жительницей Нулогорска, с которой он знакомился и которую угощал кофе. Но было в ней что-то особенное, глаза девушки горели, когда она рассказывала о своей работе. Их отдел занимался исследованием горизонтов. Константин пытался понять, она пыталась объяснить, но в конце концов пришлось пойти на компромисс: он делает вид, что понял, а она – что поверила, что он понял.<br/>– Я жду одобрения на свой собственный исследовательский проект, – поделилась она. – Вот скажи, как ты думаешь – что находится за горизонтом?<br/>– Ну... то же, что и перед ним? Горизонт ведь недостижим, – Константин пожал плечами.<br/>– О, это просто неправильный подход! – Юля экспрессивно отмахнулась. – Достижим. Главное – правильно позиционирование проблемы! Представь себе: ты до него добрался. Вот эта полоса, прямо перед тобой, где смыкаются море и небо. Что за ней?</p><p>Пришлось задуматься. Глядя в эти сияющие азартом голубые глаза, Константин просто не мог ответить как попало – похоже, какие-то остатки совести в нём всё ещё сохранились.<br/>– Не знаю. Может быть, там пустота. Или бесконечность.<br/>Юля просияла ещё больше.<br/>– Вот! – она назидательно подняла палец. – Вот об этом я и говорю. Когда-нибудь я обязательно до этого доберусь, лично!<br/>В эту секунду Константину ужасно захотелось поверить, что добраться до горизонта совершенно реально, пусть и нелегко.<br/>– Всей душой поддерживаю, – с чувством заверил он. Юля улыбнулась.</p><p>Он проводил девушку до дома, а она сказала, что обычно по средам заканчивает немного раньше. Вот в четверг, например, или в понедельник иногда и вовсе приходилось оставаться на работе, только чтобы успеть на неё прийти. На закономерный вопрос о выходных она ответила сомневающимся взглядом и неуверенно уточнила, а не имеет ли Константин в виду такие странные дни, как суббота и воскресенье. Выяснилось, что в Научном Учреждении они плавающие и могут всплыть или утонуть, когда угодно – правда, никто не был против.<br/>Скрепя сердце, Константин решительно заявил, что хотя бы в следующую среду обязательно встретит её с работы. Юля с улыбкой согласилась и на прощание легонько поцеловала его в щёку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Линия горизонта призывно маячила в конце проспекта, упиравшегося в набережную. Константин смотрел вперёд, слегка щурясь, и думал о том, что стоит пересмотреть своё отношение к средам. Возможно, этот день не так уж плох.</p><p>В попавшемся по дороге магазинчике продавались зажигалки с рисунком в виде моря и неба, навеки разделённых меж собой линией недосягаемого (временно) горизонта.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Незнакомая мелодия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Серьёзно? Оленегорск? Кто-то мог так назвать город?.. Да не, фигня какая-то."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Позывные радиостанции «Нулогорск.fm» казались чем-то до жути знакомым. И в то же время – совершенно незнакомым. Ну, если не считать того, что последние почти полгода Елизавета слышала их по несколько раз на дню. Складывалось впечатление, что она узнала эту короткую мелодию когда-то очень давно, но память наотрез отказывалась помогать, оставляя маяться и испытывать чувство незавершённости.</p><p>Ещё чувство незавершённости оставлял чёртов музыкальный фестиваль, что был неделю назад. Вернее, его финал. Елизавета не рискнула оставаться до закрытия, подвезла радиоведущую обратно на работу и вернулась в свой штаб; но оставленный на фестивале наблюдатель отрапортовал, что действительно – где-то одна треть участников и гостей дружно ушли в сторону леса за Кельмицей. А потом сказал, что пойдёт следом – и оборвал связь прежде, чем Елизавета успела возразить. А трубку больше не брал.<br/>Минус один. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот приветливый северный город будет таким прожорливым.</p><p>Четверг был каким-то совершенно бестолковым. С утра – новые стандарты отчётов, которые сразу же захотелось послать подальше, а распечатки скормить шредеру; днём – немного отсутствующих результатов наблюдений и предсказуемые результаты анализов, присланные «с материка», вечером...<br/>На вечер Елизавета пока не загадывала, но подозревала, что и из него ничего хорошего не выйдет. Особенно после того, как в три часа дня пришло уведомление о том, что заказанный Константином чартер прибудет в обозначенный срок прямиком на авиабазу под Оленегорском.<br/>Захотелось стукнуть кого–нибудь головой о стену.</p><p>«Как насчёт суши?)»<br/>Сообщение пришло ровно в тот момент, когда Елизавета почувствовала, что закипает. Пришлось отвлечься, но в целом она была этой возможности благодарна.<br/>«Звучит неплохо.»<br/>«Супер! Я заеду?»<br/>«Ладно, договорились.»<br/>Конечно же, радиоведущая загадочным образом была в курсе, что Елизавета забыла пообедать. Инфополе, не иначе. Но в конце концов, отвлечься на суши и внимательного собеседника – неплохая перспектива.</p><p>– ...и мне радостно сообщают о том, что всё в порядке, рейс утвердили, прибудет на базу в Высоком. В Высоком, – Елизавета шумно вздохнула, рассматривая зажатый в палочках кусочек ролла. – В Оленегорске. Каким местом надо было читать запросы, я не понимаю...<br/>– Прошу прощения, – тактично произнесла Марьяша, но глаза её искрились весельем. – Олене... что?<br/>– Оленегорск, – невнимательно повторила Елизавета. – Вот уверена, это те же идиоты, которые в своё время перепутали Светогорск и Светлогорск, едва не отправив человека в Калининград почём зря...<br/>Марьяша не удержалась и прыснула.<br/>– Это ж надо было такое придумать. Оленегорск, – она хихикнула, явно сдерживая желание рассмеяться в голос.<br/>Елизавета вопросительно приподняла бровь.<br/>– Придумать?..<br/>– Ну не хотите же вы сказать, что прямо вот есть такой город, – отмахнулась Марьяша.<br/>– Не хотите же вы сказать, что не знаете об Оленегорске, – в тон ей отозвалась Елизавета.<br/>– Да быть того не может, – фыркнула радиоведущая. – Кто бы стал называть город так. Олене! Оленегорск.</p><p>К оленям в Нулогорске отношение было какое-то очень странное. Это Елизавета поняла с первых же дней. Потом ей пришлось пережить шок от того, что вполне знакомый дорожный знак на самом деле означал возможность появления на дороге трёхкилометровых (или иной немалой длины) оленей. Потом было зловещее сообщение по радио, что оленей не стоит подкармливать, особенно тех, что. И было неудивительным, что всё, связанное с этими животными, здесь имело особое значение. Но не знать о существовании целого города? В собственном регионе? Ладно бы находился этот Оленегорск где-нибудь у чёрта на куличках, так нет же – если прикинуть, по идее, не настолько уж он и далеко от Нулогорска.<br/>Сколько же здесь этих «-горсков».</p><p>– Что-то около девяноста километров на юг от Мурманска, – Елизавета вздохнула. Неверие в глазах Марьяши никуда не пропадало.<br/>А потом радиоведущая внезапно уставилась на секунду в потолок и задумчиво протянула:<br/>– Могу порадовать хорошей новостью. Эксклюзивно для вас, прекрасная Елизавета.<br/>– Если хорошей, я не откажусь.<br/>– Ужасно не хочется этого говорить, но советую возвращаться в штаб. Тот парень... ну, который в очках такой – так вот, он уже на полпути к мосту. А там его подвезут.</p><p>Парень в очках в нынешней группе был только один. Тот самый, который пропал после «Кельмицы».<br/>Елизавета подскочила, забыв о недоеденном ролле.<br/>– Чёрт побери!.. – сомневаться в словах радиоведущей она уже давно перестала. – Спасибо вам большое, Марианна. Неимоверно признательна!<br/>Марьяша ловко поймала её за руку, мягко обхватив чуть прохладными пальцами запястье.<br/>– Не стоит благодарностей. Я ужасно рада вам помочь.<br/>На секунду нахмурившись, Елизавета взглянула на неё и внезапно улыбнулась:<br/>– Слушайте, почти полгода прошло. Может, пора уже на «ты»?<br/>Марьяша заулыбалась в ответ и просияла.<br/>В прямом смысле слова.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вид у сержанта Дегтяренко был, мягко говоря, так себе. Взъерошенный, колени перепачканы зеленью, куртка – мхом; от него пахло тем особенным запахом мокрого осеннего леса, чуточку прелым и довольно грибным. Однако он не был похож на человека, неделю блуждавшего по чащобе. Максимум несколько часов.<br/>– Я хотел посмотреть, куда они уходят, – объяснял он. – Думал, дойду до края леса, прикину хотя бы направление, а назавтра днём можно будет с ребятами вернуться. И я услышал... мелодию. Беззвучную музыку.<br/>– Так, подожди. Беззвучную? Услышал? – не удержался Константин. Он сидел на краю стола, скрестив руки на груди, и всем своим видом изображал здоровый скепсис, потому что за «хорошего полицейского» сегодня была Елизавета.<br/>– Я понимаю, что это странно звучит, но мы тут все знаем, что такое аномалии! – резонно возразил Дегтяренко. – Я говорю как есть. Я услышал её и понял, что слышу её впервые, но всю жизнь мечтал услышать. И я пошёл вглубь леса. Честно говоря, я не могу сказать, как долго шёл – было темно, а ощущение времени я потерял.<br/>Он замолчал, чуть хмурясь и тяжело вздохнув.<br/>– Неделя прошла, – мягко сказала Елизавета. – Неделя. В лесу. Что-нибудь хоть в памяти осталось?<br/>– Вытащим, – угрюмо буркнул Константин.<br/>– Сначала выслушаем.<br/>Сержант вздохнул и пожал плечами:<br/>– Вытащите. Сам рад буду узнать. У меня осталось только впечатление... гостеприимства. Как будто меня ждали. А сегодня утром я просто обнаружил себя в лесу. И мне показалось, будто до этого я кому-то сказал, что хочу вернуться, потому что меня будут искать, и попросил отпустить. А мне ответили, что и не держат, что это было только моё решение. Как очнулся, сразу пошёл сюда.<br/>Елизавета потёрла висок и тяжело вздохнула.<br/>– Капитан... того самого, ладно?<br/>– Так точно, товарищ майор, – Константин спрыгнул со стола, качнул головой: – Ладно, пошли, приятель. Тебя ещё надо на обследование отправить. Слушай, а напеть эту музыку можешь? Ну как-нибудь...<br/>Ответа Елизавета уже не услышала – за ними закрылась дверь её кабинета.</p><p>Радиоприёмник ожил незнакомо-знакомыми звуками позывных.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ключ без замка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Устраиваясь на стажировку, не принято было спрашивать, куда делся предыдущий стажёр. Это правило касалось не только радиостанции, конечно, но радиостанции в особенности. Поэтому Снежана ничего не спрашивала, хотя помнила, что вроде как дня три или четыре назад звучало имя – то ли Володя, то ли Вадик, она не запомнила.<br/>Думать о том, куда они делись, тоже было не принято.</p><p>В том помещении, где непосредственно работала Марьяша, было тепло – работал обогреватель. В коридорах ощущалась прохлада, а вот от лестницы, ведущей в подвал, веяло теплом.<br/>– Там микроклимат, – объяснила Марьяша мимоходом, – пойдём, покажу, где можно сделать чай и кофе.<br/>Умение правильно заваривать чай было одним из обязательных требований к кандидатам.<br/>В коридоре слабо пахло, слегка прелой зеленью, немножечко мхом, влажным лесом и подосиновиками. Где-то поодаль шарахнулась угловатая тень.<br/>– Это Саша, – с нежностью сказала Марьяша, – наш техник.<br/>Под ногами что-то звякнуло. Снежана наклонилась и подняла маленькую связку ключей. На каждом был наклеен номер или короткая надпись, а один ключ был безо всяких опознавательных знаков.<br/>– Это уборщицы, – сказала Марьяша и пожала плечами.<br/>– А где уборщица? – осторожно спросила Снежана.<br/>– Конфликт с руководством, наверное, – легкомысленно отозвалась радиоведущая.<br/>Вдоль стен шла ровная аккуратная полоса плесени. Снежана подумала, что в этом и есть причина конфликта; и она была совершенно права, вот только немного неправильно подходила к вопросу.</p><p>После эфира Марьяша спешно покинула радиостанцию, велев стажёрке выключить везде свет, закрыть все открытые двери и опустить засовы там, где они есть.<br/>Снежана, вооружившись ключами уборщицы, медленно побрела по зданию. Снаружи оно казалось совсем не таким большим, да и днём тоже, а под вечер коридоры растянулись как-то совсем неимоверно.<br/>Она подобрала двери ко всем ключам, добросовестно закрыла каждую, заперла те, на которых были об этом записки, опустила три тяжёлых засова. Где-то в тенях метнулся техник Саша, зашипел и выскользнул наружу через окно.<br/>Оставался ровно один ключ, никак не подписанный.<br/>Оставалась только одна дверь.</p><p>К кабинету Руководства вёл короткий, широкий прямой коридор. Двери были двойные, тяжёлые, гладкие – без ручек или стеклянных вставок. Только рамка и странные узоры, похожие на паутину или морозные разводы...<br/>Снежана подошла ближе и поморщилась. Узоры были тонкими, слегка пушистыми и белыми.<br/>На двери Руководства не было замка.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Марьяша тяжело вздохнула и обновила объявление о приёме на стажировку. А ещё о поиске уборщицы.<br/>– Знакомая история, – сочувствующе сказала Елизавета. Где-то с месяц назад она перестала считать, сколько в Нулогорске ушло «расходников». И это ведь они ещё ничего активного не делали!<br/>– Ну не знаю, – недовольно проворчала Марьяша. – У нас отличная атмосфера. Микроклимат. Понятные правила.<br/>Елизавета вспомнила двухтомник «Инструкции стажёра», который видела в холле, и тактично промолчала.<br/>– Кофе и чай. И печеньки.<br/>– Может, ваш техник шалит? – припомнила Елизавета свой первый визит на радиостанцию. Тогда она была, мягко говоря, впечатлена явлением и моментальным исчезновением этого самого техника.<br/>– Да Саша хороший!.. У нас вообще все хорошие, – заверила Марьяша.<br/>Елизавета скептически посмотрела на неё и вспомнила недавний эфир.<br/>– Что, и начальство?<br/>– Руководство – это другое, – уклончиво ответила радиоведущая. В воздухе повисло отчётливое ощущение, что «другое» должно быть заглавными буквами, и Марьяша мимолётно извинилась. Ощущение с негодованием исчезло.<br/>Микроволновка весело дзынькнула, оповещая о готовности горячих бутербродов.<br/>– Ладно, к чёрту работу. Вечер пятницы же, – решительно заявила Елизавета, поднимаясь. – Врубай первый сезон.<br/>– Так точно, товарищ майор, – весело отозвалась Марьяша и потянулась за пультом.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Штатный техник радиостанции Александр, недовольно озираясь, вернулся в здание. Шикнул на подползающий к щитку мицелий, помянув правила безопасности и такую-то мать, метнулся по коридорам. Подобрал связку ключей и отнёс в подсобку.<br/>Он ужасно не любил работать не в одиночестве.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Библиотека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На убывающей луне здание библиотеки всегда было угнетающе-белым днём и мертвенно-серым ночью. На растущей – наоборот. В полнолуние библиотеки не существовало. В новолуние не существовало ничего, кроме библиотеки.</p><p>Эти простые и очевидные правила, несмотря на их очевидность, были распечатаны и повешены прямо в холле. А потом ещё несколько раз в читальном зале. Ещё кое-где располагались памятки о том, как продлить издание: книги выдавались сроком на один лунный месяц, а за несвоевременный возврат налагались штрафы, начиная от ногтей на левой руке и заканчивая жарко бьющимся сердцем. Инструкция о продлении сроков помещалась на ста семнадцати страницах специальной брошюры, написанной на аккала и снабжённой самыми детальными чертежами нужных схем.<br/>Совсем несложно.<br/>Но люди дисциплинированно и добросовестно приходили сдавать издания, успевая до полуночи. Иногда даже сразу снова брали их и со всех ног бежали прочь.</p><p>Библиотека заинтересовала военных в форме со знаками различия ещё в первые две недели их пребывания в городе; но предварительная классификация позволяла пока отодвинуть её во имя более интересных и опасных городских объектов.<br/>Пока субботним днём не обнаружилось, что Марьяше нужно сходить сдать очередной том графической новеллы и взять что-нибудь новенькое.</p><p>За стойкой никого не было, но Марьяша просто положила книгу и вполне обычный на вид читательский билет и направилась куда-то вглубь запутанной системы стеллажей.<br/>– Я здесь подожду, – запоздало сказала ей вслед Елизавета, упустив момент, когда радиоведущую ещё было видно.<br/>– Ой, я ещё пока выберу, – отозвалась та откуда-то вроде как слева. – Да ты прогуляйся. Может, что-то захочется себе взять.<br/>Последние слова прозвучали откуда-то справа.<br/>– Здравствуйте, – холодно прозвучало из-за стойки. Елизавета невольно вздрогнула: она точно не видела и не слышала, как подошла библиотекарша. А подходила ли она вообще? Или просто только что сформировалась из неприятной тени за стойкой?<br/>– Добрый день, – вежливо ответила Елизавета, символически пододвинула ближе оставленную Марьяшей книгу и совершила тактическое отступление на пару шагов. И ещё на пару.<br/>Она могла бы поклясться, что библиотекарша не моргает вообще. И, может быть, не дышит.</p><p>Как оказалось, лабиринт был не настолько уж сложным. Главное – двигаться исключительно влево и не оглядываться, это Елизавета поняла опытным путём буквально после пары поворотов. В общем-то, довольно занятная идея: ведь не вернёшься, если пропустил что-нибудь, поэтому надо быть внимательным.<br/>Она старалась быть внимательной. Миновала три стеллажа современной отечественной литературы, уходящий в высокий потолок узкий шкаф с глухими чёрными дверями и табличкой на незнакомом языке, прошла мимо элегантных серебристых полок, над которыми свисала с потолка табличка «Футуризм 1920–1935».<br/>Елизавета уже видела впереди стойку, около которой Марьяша беззаботно болтала с библиотекаршей, и только что прошла мимо стеллажей с литературой на саамских языках, как боковое зрение зацепилось за обложку одной из книг.<br/>«Новинки», гласила табличка над стеллажом. Эмблему на книге невозможно было ни с чем спутать. Елизавета осторожно взяла книгу в руки, повернула, чтобы прочитать аннотацию. Точно. НИИ «Прогресс». Справочник.<br/>По-хорошему, стоило бы быть осторожнее с потенциальным объектом. Но любопытство вело, да и потом, Елизавете казалось, что в библиотеке – в этой, по крайней мере – ничего страшного случиться точно не может, если ты не нарушаешь правил.<br/>Зачем-то задержав дыхание, она открыла страничку с содержанием. «Краткий перечень». «Описания». «Разъяснения».</p><p>– А иногородним можно записаться? – спросила Елизавета, поймав паузу в бурном разговоре (точнее, в монологе Марьяши с редкими вставками ответов от библиотекарши).<br/>– Это со мной, Насть, – кивнула радиоведущая.<br/>Библиотекарша окинула Елизавету таким пристальным взглядом, что захотелось поёжиться, а потом выдала ей распечатку и ручку.<br/>– Пропуски заполнить. Внизу – дата, подпись. Десятое октября. Подпись с расшифровкой. Пишите разборчиво.<br/>Голос у неё был в целом довольно приятный, но Елизавете всё время казалось, что у девушки что-то не то с зубами. Хотя если предположить, скажем, что она акула, то всё в порядке. Ну а почему бы и нет, с другой стороны.<br/>– А что это такое? – поинтересовалась Марьяша, ткнув любопытный нос в книгу.<br/>– Справочник по аномалиям, – абсолютно спокойно ответила библиотекарша. – Недавно появилась.<br/>– А можно узнать, откуда? – не отвлекаясь, спросила Елизавета. – Редкая вещь.<br/>– Появилась, – обиженно ответила библиотекарша Настя.<br/>– Ну Насть! – возмущённо протянула Марьяша, и та вроде как едва заметно смягчилась, что вовсе не помогло:<br/>– Книги появляются на полке с новинками. Там, где им и положено появляться.<br/>«Сами появляются?» – хотела уточнить Елизавета, но не стала. В целом, вполне логично для «Прогресса». Появляются, ага.<br/>Главное теперь – не упустить окончание лунного месяца.</p><p>– Суббота же, – с мягким упрёком произнесла Марьяша. – Выходные.<br/>– Говорит мне та, кто идёт сейчас вести эфир. И у кого завтра их два, – скептически ответила Елизавета.<br/>– Нет, ну это же совсем другое дело, – завелась было радиоведущая.<br/>– Да-да-да, я всё помню. Вот и у меня – совсем другое дело.<br/>– Эта увлечённость делом меня восхищает, – после паузы сказала Марьяша таким тоном, что было ясно – если даже сейчас она не пустится в десяток комплиментов, то они обязательно прозвучат в эфире. А скорее всего, и сейчас, и в эфире, просто разные.<br/>К тому моменту, как они наконец распрощались и разошлись, кончики ушей у Елизаветы были красные.</p><p>В ответ на фотографию обложки книги Константин написал только одно слово, весьма ёмкое и не особо цензурное. Потом добавил, что будет через полчаса. Потом дописал: «Ты помнишь, что надо будет в четверг запрос подавать?»<br/>«Помню», – ответила Елизавета.<br/>В четверг ей надо было отправить запрос на завершение командировки. Или на её продление. Они ещё не обсуждали этот момент, но решение уже было принято.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Настоящее призвание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В этой главе впервые появляется гороскоп: ныне еженедельная рубрика твиттера Нулогорска. Каждый понедельник звёзды говорят с вами.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– ...Понедельник, дорогие слушатели. Снова понедельник! Давайте поговорим о том, как нам прожить эту неделю. И начнём с гороскопа! Итак. Овен. На этой неделе, дорогие Овны, время наконец-то вернёт вам все долги. Все те минуты, которые вы упустили из-за того, что оно ускорялось. Особенно хороша будет двойная пятница, звучит неплохо, да? Телец. Ну а вас, уважаемые Тельцы, ждёт неожиданный доход и много тыквы. Очень много тыквы. Я совершенно серьёзно. Добавьте себе ещё одну комнату. Очень, очень много тыквы.</p><p>Марьяша сделала короткую паузу, прежде чем продолжить. Конечно же, она не верила в гороскопы, какая глупость! Но всё-таки...<br/>– Близнецы. Беспокойство. Волнение. Тревога. Милые, милые Близнецы. Начинайте тихо, но драматически нервничать. Примените все усилия для этого, не забывайте тоскливо вздыхать, смотреть внутрь себя и хмурить брови. Но будьте осторожны с заламыванием рук.</p><p>Ох. Как всегда, гороскоп, в который она совершенно не верила, прекрасно попадал в точку. Беззвучно, но тоскливо вздохнув, Марьяша чуть нахмурила брови и продолжила, стараясь не заламывать руки:<br/>– Рак. Ра-а-ак. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, не так. Да не так же! Ну совсем, совсем не так!.. Слушайте, Раки, ну прекратите уже. Вы же взрослые люди, право слово. Сколько можно? Лев. Где-то далеко, дорогие Львы, солнце так горячо, а луна так прекрасна. Почти как вы. Сияйте, Львы, но помните: не превышайте установленных норм излучения в общественных местах. Будьте ответственными!</p><p>Перед следующей строчкой она чуть задержала дыхание. Нет, конечно же, майор Андреева тоже не верит в гороскопы. Наверняка. Но вдруг...<br/>– Дева. На этой неделе вы, Девы, примете важное решение, которое повлияет на всех вокруг. Всё зависит только от вас. На вас смотрят. Ваших слов ждут. Совет звёзд: продлевайте! Дорогие слушатели, я не имею привычки комментировать прогнозы астрологов, но знаете, этот совет кажется мне очень, очень хорошим. Имейте в виду, Девы, пожалуйста. А мы перейдём к Весам. Весы, вас будет клонить в сон. Или не будет. Ну, всё зависит от того, выспались ли вы. Как бы то ни было, будьте осторожны: не заговаривайте с будильником первыми. Скорпион. Помните, дорогие Скорпионы: у самурая нет ъеъи, есть только ъуъ.</p><p>Твёрдые знаки в безупречной дикции радиоведущей прозвучали настолько твёрдо, что тут же ссыпались под стол. Она пнула их поглубже и продолжила:<br/>– Стрелец. Звёзды говорят, что вам надо поменьше их слушать. Обзаведитесь уже собственным мнением, Стрельцы, в конце концов. Или украдите чужое. Но не забывайте: не стоит оставлять свидетелей. Действуйте под покровом ночи. Козерог. Северное сияние формируется высоко в небе. Ваша самооценка формируется глубоко в бездне. Купите хорошую удочку. Специально для Козерогов в магазине «Рыболов» на Северном проспекте всю неделю будет действовать скидка на удочки и спиннинги. Для её получения докажите, что вы Козерог. Предъявление паспорта доказательством не считается. Водолей. Эта неделя пройдёт просто восхитительно для вас, Водолеи! Но только если вы запрётесь дома с ящиком рябиновой настойки. Помните, друзья: мехового сыра не существует. Это обман.</p><p>Она хмыкнула, забыв на секунду о тихом драматическом беспокойстве. Неужели кто-то ещё верит в меховой сыр? И это после того, что он натворил год назад.<br/>– Рыбы. Морской прилив мерно выбрасывает на остывающий берег водоросли. Так и ваша жизнь: сплошные мёртвые, мокрые стебли на холодных камнях. Фу. Рыбы. Итак, это был прогноз астрологов, а сейчас в эфире небольшая музыкальная пауза. С вами «Нулогорск.fm», не переключайтесь!</p><p>Переключившись на музыку, Марьяша тревожно взглянула на свой мобильный. Сообщений не было. Уведомлений тоже. И пропущенных звонков не было. Она поспешно потянулась за чаем, чтобы не начать неосознанно заламывать руки.<br/>Так, стоп! Не хватало ещё, чтобы волнение мешало ей работать! Оно, конечно, не помешает, но всё-таки радиоведущему должно быть в кристально ясном сознании и с абсолютно нейтральным настроем, чтобы беспристрастно освещать все события. Все тревоги – потом, в свободное от работы время.</p><p>«Интересная книжка?» – написала Марьяша через секунду, потому что чай в чашке закончился, а заламывать руки всё ещё хотелось.<br/>«Какая?<br/>А, ты про библиотечную.<br/>Как сказать... у меня к ней профессиональный интерес.»<br/>«Хорошо, когда любишь свою работу?)»<br/>«Не то, чтобы люблю. Но это определённо моё призвание)»<br/>«О! Я это отлично понимаю!»<br/>«Не сомневаюсь нисколько. Хороший трек, кстати. Скинешь название?»<br/>«Да, конечно, сейчас»</p><p>Музыкальная пауза закончилась досадно быстро: а ведь долги время будет отдавать только Овнам, и это было немного досадно. Марьяша бы точно не отказалась хотя бы от пары–тройки часов, хотя наверняка ей время было должно куда больше.<br/>– И снова здравствуйте, дорогие слушатели! Вы как раз вовремя, чтобы узнать о главных событиях дня и грядущих мероприятиях...</p><p>Инфополе вдруг стало прохладным. Казалось, по помещению тоже пробежался лёгкий сквозняк, которого здесь и быть не могло. Радиоведущая тревожно огляделась, понизила голос и добавила:<br/>– Но прежде, чем мы приступим... Он приближается. Вы чувствуете это. Будьте начеку. В любой момент это может произойти.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ветер с гор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Елизавете очень хотелось спросить, кто приближается. Но судя по тону голоса радиоведущей, на этот вопрос она могла либо не получить ответа, либо получить такой... что да, лучше вовсе не получать. Вроде как было, чем заняться, на что отвлечься, но какое-то смутное беспокойство никак не отпускало.<br/>И только выбрасывая в мусорную корзинку опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе, Елизавета вспомнила, что сегодня в кофейне снова была акция, а она как раз брала себе их фирменный пирог. Точно, смутное беспокойство до следующего утра в подарок.<br/>После этого оно моментально перестало волновать, оставшись этаким фоновым тихим шумом. Но кто приближается, по-прежнему было интересно.</p><p>– Дубак на улице, – пожаловался Константин.<br/>– Ветер с моря дул? – рассеянно уточнила Елизавета, на что получила закономерный ответ на автомате «нагонял беду» и возмущённое фырканье.<br/>– Не с моря, кстати, – добавил Константин, отфыркавшись. – Холодный такой, сухой... Короче, к чёрту. Я вообще лучше тут заночую, чем обратно тащиться. Закажу пиццу и всё такое... Ты на какой странице?<br/>– Сто тридцатая. Ребята копию сделали, уже отправили, так что будем ждать ответов. Пока я ни одного даже смутно знакомого объекта не нашла.<br/>– Вот я совсем не удивлюсь, если потом мы все эти объекты найдём тут, в этом славном городке.<br/>Елизавета подняла на него взгляд, чуть улыбнулась и почти мечтательно ответила:<br/>– А было бы классно.<br/>И с этим было не поспорить.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Полночь, дорогие слушатели. Полночь. Она наступила. Пришла, тихо подкравшись со спины, накинув на город своё тусклое одеяло. Если кто-то из вас или ваших близких оказался сейчас на улице – не сопротивляйтесь. Ветер опустился на наш город, друзья. Он пришёл. Ветер с гор.</p><p>С улицы доносились отголоски воющих звуков. Холодный ветер пытался пробраться всюду, он лез сквозняком в форточки и щели, подсовывал жёлтые листья под порог, беспокоил воды Кельмицы и не давал морским волнам толком окатить берег.<br/>– Хорошо, что мы пиццу заранее заказали, – сказал Константин, пытаясь что–нибудь высмотреть в окно, но пейзаж снаружи никак не менялся. Фонари покачивались под порывами ветра, по асфальту метались сухие листья. – Сейчас бы курьер не доехал.<br/>Елизавета сосредоточенно рассматривала лежащий перед ней на пластиковой тарелке кусок пиццы. На коробке было подписано «Форель и нежный сыр», но на форель это точно похоже не было. Сыр относительно смахивал на сыр, правда, ощущения нежности как-то особо не было.<br/>Но запах был неплохим.<br/>– Знаешь, что я понял за последние месяцев несколько? – почти философски спросил Константин. Елизавета подняла на него взгляд: он держал в руке надкушенный кусок пиццы с форелью и нежным сыром. – Не рассматривай еду. Просто ешь. Достаточно, чтобы она была вкусной. И совсем не обязательно знать, из чего конкретно она сделана, если ты не аллергик.<br/>Елизавета была уверена, что эту здравую мысль она услышала по радио ещё в первые дни их пребывания в городе.<br/>К тому же, именно форельную пиццу посоветовала Марьяша, отрекомендовав её как «очень удачную».</p><p>«Форельная и правда хороша. Никогда такой не пробовала.»<br/>«Я ж говорила)) ну у них все хорошие, просто некоторые фирменные всё–таки»<br/>«В следующий раз попробую ту, с четырьмя грибами.»<br/>«О! Эта классная, да. Я её домой обычно заказываю, а вот на работу не рискую))»<br/>Марьяша тоже ночевала сегодня на работе: её эфир заканчивался заполночь, и выходить под ветер с гор она вовсе не собиралась. Правда, по совсем иным причинам, нежели остальные горожане.</p><p>Радио тихо напевало обещанные в конце эфира мелодии океанских глубин, отчего в воздухе иногда проплывали фантомные медузы и фантомные глубоководные рыбы, пытавшиеся подманить на свой огонёк ручки и карандаши со столов. Ветер за окном завывал и безумствовал, но страха не было.<br/>– А ты у неё не спросила, в чём прикол этого ветра?<br/>– Спросила. Она сказала, что лучше расскажет при встрече, лень печатать.<br/>– Ага, конечно. Печатать лень. Повод упускать не хочется, – съехидничал Константин, доедая последний кусок форельной пиццы.<br/>– Кстати о поводах... слушай, я вот что думаю. Надо бы с Научным Учреждением скооперироваться. Они как минимум могут знать об этом перечне, а как максимум – у них может быть что-нибудь на содержании... – не поднимая головы от книги, отозвалась Елизавета. – Сходить туда завтра, что ли...<br/>– Давай я! – с жутким энтузиазмом отреагировал помощник. – Завтра же и схожу! В лучшем виде, товарищ майор.<br/>– Ой ли. Ты что, успел уже и там кого-то подцепить? – ядовито осведомилась она.<br/>– Фи, как грубо, мадам. Скажем, у меня там появился контакт.<br/>– Постарайся всё-таки что-нибудь узнать. А не только увиваться вокруг своего контакта, договорились?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ветер становился всё сильнее. Он метался по городу, плотно прижимая входные двери к косякам, шелестел сухими ветками, качал провода и срывал плохо приклеенные объявления. Сходящий с гор, он нёс с собой ледяные объятия, и в какой-то момент примчался к радиостанции, прижав и её дверь, открывающуюся наружу.<br/>Именно в этот момент Марьяша поняла, что забыла зарядку от телефона в машине, а остаться на ночь без него казалось абсолютно невозможным.<br/>В темноте коридоров послышалось тревожное ворочанье.<br/>– Я на секундочку. Мне к машине, сейчас вернусь, – пообещала она, не оборачиваясь. Оборачиваться вообще было дурной привычкой, она не раз говорила об этом слушателям.<br/>Она легко открыла дверь и вышла. Ветер с гор тут же накинулся на неё, пробираясь под пушистый тёмно-синий свитер, попытался сбить с ног, потом попытался вырвать у неё из рук дверь автомобиля.<br/>– В самом деле? – скептически сказала ему Марьяша, взяв из бардачка зарядник и захлопнув дверь. Завывания ветра в дальних уголках не прекратились. – Ой всё.<br/>Она фыркнула и вернулась в здание радиостанции.<br/>Тревожное ворочанье в темноте коридоров успокоилось.<br/>– В любой ситуации – пей чай. Я сейчас на всех заварю. Отличного иван-чая, договорились? – Марьяша приветливо улыбнулась в темноту и отправилась ставить чайник.<br/>В конце концов, она считала коллектив радиостанции дружным и сплочённым. Пусть и не могла подсчитать точное количество сотрудников, и вовсе не из-за того, что она гуманитарий.</p><p>В коридорах радиостанции воцарилась тишина. Коллектив пил чай с печеньками. Ветер с гор завистливо прижимался к тёмным окнам и тут же уносился прочь, понимая, что здание снаружи не соответствует зданию внутри.<br/>А Марьяша размышляла о том, как бы покрасочнее рассказать завтра об этом ветре прекрасной майору Андреевой. Они ведь приехали из-за вопросов безопасности? А ветер с гор – точно угроза безопасности милого приветливого городка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Собранный урожай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Офисное здание, где располагался штаб, сегодня утром встретило оповещением о проведении технических работ: в полдень его надлежало покинуть всем, причём как можно быстрее. Елизавета благоразумно эвакуировала своих подчинённых и ушла сама в без четверти двенадцать: ну и чёрт с ним, будет выходной. Всё равно положенные выходные она провела в штабе над книгой «Прогресса». А сейчас можно было потратить время на себя и, например, на содержимое холодильника – каковое собой являло в последние дни очень печальное зрелище.</p><p>– Я пока в приёмной, – говорил Константин по телефону, пока Елизавета очень медленно, внимательно слушая его, шла по просторному проходу в самом большом супермаркете города. – Всё нормально и штатно, но чёрт! Я видел лого «Прогресса» на каком-то оборудовании. Понятия не имею, что это за хрень, а на двери совершенно невнятная аббревиатура. Я потом спрошу, конечно, у Юленьки...<br/>– Ах, вот оно кто. Юленька.<br/>– Юлия Владиславовна, – едва ли не обиженно заявил Константин. – Старший научный сотрудник.<br/>Елизавета издала скептический звук, остановившись в овощном отделе. Яблок было неимоверное количество самых разных сортов: урожайный год. Да и вообще тут и там пестрели таблички «местное» и «новый урожай».<br/>Из выложенной красивыми антоновками пирамидки что-то совершенно отчётливо подмигнуло. Елизавета механически извинилась и отошла в сторону. Если долго вглядываться в... яблоки?.. Они начнут подмигивать?<br/>(Новый урожай. Их едва собрали. Неопытные ещё, наглые.)<br/>И инфополе тут как тут.<br/>Ещё было неимоверное количество тыквы. Возможно, директор супермаркета по знаку зодиака был Тельцом. Елизавета, конечно же, не верила в астрологию, но...</p><p>Мобильный деликатно тренькнул оповещением о новом письме. Остановившись на этот раз подальше от наглого нового урожая, Елизавета быстро проглядела текст по диагонали.<br/>Им удалось вытащить кое-какие сведения из памяти сержанта Дегтяренко. Мало, очень мало, как будто он был под амнезиаками, но зато всё-таки получилось узнать ту самую беззвучную мелодию. Силами наиболее музыкально одарённого из всего штата получилось её напеть, перевести в ноты и выслать на анализ.<br/>И разумеется, пока что по нулям. Конечно же, нигде такая мелодия не зафиксирована. Разумеется, отдалённо что-то там напоминает народное.</p><p>Кто-то прошёл мимо, вежливо поздоровавшись, и Елизавета на автомате ответила. Потом она так же на автомате поздоровалась в хлебном отделе с Осипом Яковлевичем, перекинувшись с ним парой слов, а потом ещё с кем-то – и поймала себя на мысли, что чувствует себя совершенно комфортно. Это немного напоминало те годы в детстве, когда она проводила лето в деревне у бабушки с дедушкой, бегала по утрам в магазин за хлебом и покупала там же мороженое.<br/>А ведь в деревне, наверное, тоже полно яблок в этом году. И как бы ни пытались красоваться нулогорские антоновки, деревенские яблоки однозначно гораздо лучше.</p><p>Проверив, что всё самое нужно взято, Елизавета сосредоточенно посмотрела на холодильник с разливным и крафтовым пивом. Две полки в нём занимал сидр из ранних сортов. Этикетки обещали сладкий и полусладкий, а ещё были варианты с клюквой и брусникой. Марьяша местный сидр хвалила и настойчиво рекомендовала, но она в принципе хвалила и рекомендовала большое количество самого разнообразного алкоголя.<br/>Елизавета вытащила из холодильника две бутылки брусничного, потом подумала, мысленно махнула рукой и взяла ещё и сладкий. Потом, проходя в сторону кассы мимо наглой кучи яблок, выразительно указала на сидр взглядом – мол, вот что с вами делать надо.<br/>Новый урожай обиженно отвернулся.</p><p>Можно было, конечно, остаться дома и поработать за ноутбуком, но погода к середине дня немного разошлась, моросящий дождь наконец закончился и даже выглянуло солнце. В принципе, все электронные дела можно и вечером сделать.<br/>Вот уже который день при попытке просто прогуляться ноги сами приводили ко Дворцу Культуры. Особенно после недавних смелых заявлений Марьяши в эфире.<br/>Елизавета остановилась на расстоянии примерно двадцати метров, прищурившись и вслушиваясь. Лёгкий ветерок доносил отзывы нечеловеческого, леденящего душу воя из–за заколоченных окон.</p><p>Что ж, вот–вот должен был прибыть самолёт – тот самый, который едва в Оленегорск не отправили. Можно будет и проверить кое-какие догадки.<br/>Елизавета поймала себя на том, что название города – Оленегорск – и впрямь звучит довольно абсурдно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Вечеринка для своих</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сегодня ветер дул с моря. Самый обычный холодный, неуютный ветер под всё ещё тёплым октябрьским солнцем, он заставлял ёжиться, поднимать воротник повыше и прятать руки в карманы. И всё же привычные к нему горожане не спешили – спокойно шли по своим делам, спокойно отдыхали на скамейках в сквере имени Алексея Котовича, заслуженного мастера–измерителя оленей, спокойно любовались видами осенней Кельмицы и всегда прекрасного моря.<br/>Город размеренно жил своей жизнью. Аэропорт готовился вскоре принять чартерный рейс, с рыбокомбината доносились глухие, тяжёлые стукающие звуки, а из подвалов институтского здания доносился зловещий треск и иногда – монотонные ругательства.</p><p>– ...и прежде чем мы перейдём к дорожным новостям, сообщение от... Хм. Отправитель попросил остаться неизвестным, ну, с таким отправителем я спорить не стану, мы все здесь лояльные и добропорядочные горожане... Прошу прощения. Итак, – радиоведущая откашлялась и после короткой паузы издала в микрофон долгое, совершенно нечеловеческое шипение, несколько раз сменившее тональность. После этого выдержала ещё одну короткую паузу и добавила: – Дресс-код – creative black tie. Также организаторы просят напомнить, что одного лишь чёрного галстука и яркого аксессуара недостаточно. Пожалуйста, не забывайте надевать остальную одежду. Что ж, а теперь дорожные новости...</p><p>К вечеру вокруг Дворца Культуры появилось временное ограждение. Его ставили хмурые и недовольные рабочие, руководил которыми энергичный молодой человек из городской администрации. Он размахивал руками и раздавал указания, рабочие угрюмо матерились себе под нос, и в целом царила настоящая идиллия. Даже отзвуки нечеловеческого воя, казалось, стали почти неслышными.</p><p>«Что происходит у ДК? Опять дорожные работы?»<br/>«Это временно, на один вечер. Ну, и ночь. Утром демонтируют)»<br/>«И зачем?»<br/>Марьяша озадаченно уставилась на вопрос. По её мнению, всё было очевидно, она ведь сделала объявление в эфире. Но видимо, не всем вышло очевидно. Поразмыслив, она ответила: «Небольшое мероприятие. Можно сказать, частное».<br/>«Ладно.»<br/>«Оно такое... для своих».<br/>«Учту. И какое расстояние на этот раз считается безопасным?»<br/>Прикинув и наскоро подсчитав, Марьяша на всякий случай немного преувеличила: «Метров шестьдесят. А вообще лучше по другой улице) Эту всё равно перекроют к вечеру».</p><p>На перекрытую улицу никто не заезжал, но всё равно создавалось ощущение какой-то суеты. Вроде бы и маленькое мероприятие, а всё же.<br/>Марьяша потопталась немного около заграждения, завистливо вздохнула и направилась дальше. Впереди был вечерне-ночной эфир, а в рюкзаке – имбирное печенье к чаю.</p><p>– Знаете, дорогие слушатели, я даже немного завидую. Невероятно хочется попасть на вечеринку! Впрочем, скоро Хэллоуин. Да, кто-то скажет, что это чуждый для нас праздник, но разве это так? Пусть мы заимствовали кое-какие традиции, но ведь взяли самое весёлое и красочное! Вспомните, друзья, как испокон веков мы справляли Дни Жатвы, а сейчас к ним добавился ещё и этот жуткий, увлекательный праздник! Было бы глупо устраивать вечеринку на День Жатвы. А на Хэллоуин вполне можно!</p><p>Звуки ясного голоса радиоведущей, казалось, мягко блестели в воздухе. Город слушал эфир; и эфир помогал им не слышать отзвуков, доносящихся с небольшого частного мероприятия.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Лучший враг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Павел Трофимович Боровик занимал свой пост уже давно. С тех пор, когда назывался ещё не мэром города, а первым секретарём горкома. И с тех же пор он совершенно искренне заботился о благополучии города, о счастье его жителей, о безопасности и дружелюбии. Нулогорск, выросший из рыбацкой деревеньки, сейчас был вполне солидным, пусть и небольшим городом. Павел Трофимович гордился им.</p><p>Когда-то давно рядом с деревней поставили военный штаб, впоследствии разросшийся до военного городка (ныне закрытого, заброшенного и покинутого, согласно постановлению городской администрации). Примерно в то же время на краю города, за небольшой косой, отделявшей его от городской морской набережной, появилась угрюмая громада рыбокомбината, получившего предсказуемое название «Северный».<br/>Какая причина была важнее – отвлечь внимание от военной части или действительно добывать рыбу – сейчас уже ясным не было. Затерялось в прошлом, да и какая теперь разница? Главным было то, что военный городок заброшен, а рыбокомбинат работает без выходных.</p><p>Рыбокомбинат, хоть и был государственным учреждением, по сути никогда не подчинялся городским властям. Он был в себе – сам себя регулировал, сам устанавливал свои правила. Конечно, взаимодействие с властями было, без этого никак, но это больше напоминало настороженное перемирие через баррикады.</p><p>Павел Трофимович не мог вспомнить, когда всё началось. Ему казалось, что всегда так и было. Всегда тёмное приземистое здание рыбокомбината, прекрасно видное из окна его кабинета, приковывало взгляд и вызывало хмурые и подозрительные мысли.<br/>Конечно же, рыбокомбинат производил рыбу. Поставлял консервы и пресервы, потрошёную и цельную свежую рыбу, замороженное филе и так далее. Справедливости ради стоило заметить, что рыба и впрямь была очень вкусной.<br/>За все эти годы Павел Трофимович ни разу не видел, чтобы рыбокомбинат добывал рыбу. Да и вообще – он просто никогда не видел никаких поставок какого бы то ни было сырья или оборудования.</p><p>Не то, чтобы это было так уж важно. Но по мнению мэра, рыбокомбинат мог бы поставлять побольше продукции. Очень уж быстро она исчезала с прилавков – куда быстрее, чем приходила следующая поставка. Павел Трофимович считал это неуважением к нуждам города.<br/>С другой стороны, это позволяло горожанам-рыбакам немного подзаработать, торгуя по выходным на рынке своим уловом. Что и говорить, Павел Трофимович и сам любил домашнюю солёную сельдь – такую на производстве не сделаешь, тут надо вкладывать душу.</p><p>Мэр не раз пытался пойти на диалог с руководством рыбокомбината. Нынешний генеральный директор занимал свой пост лишь немногим меньше, чем Павел Трофимович – свой. Он был неизменно вежлив, порядочен, молчалив и несговорчив. Разговоры с ним больше походили на монологи, и иной раз Павлу Трофимовичу казалось, будто читает свой монолог он большой, холодной рыбине, высунувшейся из морских волн. Блёклые, круглые, почти бесцветные глаза, гладко зачёсанные назад тёмные волосы, серые костюмы и серые галстуки, от которых неуловимо пахло рыбой и водорослями.</p><p>Рыбой рыбокомбинат, конечно же, не ограничивался. Это немного мирило Павла Трофимовича с его существованием. По его мнению, недостаточно было просто выпускать консервированную печень трески, сверхэластичные нитки, экспансивные пули, детские самоходные конструкторы, инструменты для работы в параллельных измерениях и часы, отсчитывающие время до ближайшего конца света. В конце концов, комбинат делал это для своей же прибыли.<br/>Когда-то давно первый секретарь горкома товарищ Боровик добился того, что рыбокомбинат стал вывозить отходы на расстояние более пятидесяти километров, а не расширять существующий в двух километрах от окружной полигон. Свечение от него и так постоянно мешало астрономам-любителям наблюдать звёзды.<br/>И с тех пор началось это холодное противостояние. Рыбокомбинат охотно шёл навстречу любым предложениям, если они исходили не лично от мэра. Спонсировать музыкальный фестиваль? Разумеется! Предоставить призы для спортивных соревнований? Конечно! Устроить день открытых дверей для дизайнерских мастер-классов? Несомненно!<br/>Однако каждое указание мэра воспринималось в штыки. Но Павел Трофимович не был бы собой, если бы легко сдавался. Вовсе нет. Он не принимал решений просто так. Он взвешивал каждое, тщательно просчитывал все за и против – и готов был напирать до последнего.<br/>И всё же... Павел Трофимович не мог не уважать генерального директора комбината. Ведь тот ни разу не отступил от своей принципиальной позиции, оставаясь таким же человеком слова. И при редких, очень редких встречах они крепко пожимали друг другу руки, глядя глаза в глаза ненавидящими, но уважительными взглядами.</p><p>Точно так же было и на вчерашнем маленьком мероприятии. Павлу Трофимовичу не слишком-то нравилось, что его недруг тоже в числе приглашённых, но всё же – всегда решает организатор. Можно было бы отказаться, но это было бы проявлением неуважения. И, может быть, трусости. А для мэра это было просто неприемлемо.<br/>Точно так же будет и вскоре.</p><p>Павел Трофимович последний раз взглянул на врезающийся мрачным серым бетоном в море рыбокомбинат «Северный». Покачал головой и подошёл к своему столу.<br/>Новый указ лежал посередине и ждал только подписи, даже ручка послушно пристроилась рядом. Мэр представил себе блёклые круглые глаза и запах рыбы от серого галстука. Что ж. Он должен заботиться о городе. И он будет это делать во что бы то ни стало.<br/>Осмотрев внимательно ручку (пару раз в кабинет пробирались двойники с исчезающими чернилами или видеокамерами), Павел Трофимович пододвинул к себе указ и решительно поставил свою крупную, сложную, размашистую подпись.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Незаданный вопрос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Погода была лётная. А также вполне прогулочная. Пятничное настроение накатывало с самого утра, когда облака окончательно разошлись, и желание работать было совсем уж неярким.<br/>Впрочем, для аэропорта день недели значения не имел. Самолёты садились и взлетали в Нулогорске нечасто, обычно хватало автотранспорта, для совсем срочных дел были и вертолёты. Но сегодня прибывал чартерный рейс, поэтому все сотрудники были на своих местах, а взлётно-посадочную полосу с раннего утра почистили от листьев.<br/>За пассажирами прибывшего самолёта приехал арендованный у администрации автобус. В воздухе чувствовалось отчётливое ощущение секретности, так что диспетчер деликатно не смотрел лишний раз в окно.<br/>Автобус уехал, самолёт дождался подзаправки — и в итоге спустя какой-то час покинул город. Рабочий день аэропорта закончился.</p><p>Рабочий день в штабе был в самом разгаре. Новоприбывших определили в общежитие под строгий контроль назначенных кураторов, Константин носился туда-сюда с папками досье, личных дел и распечатками протоколов, а Елизавета с самого утра так и просидела перед экраном ноутбука, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы поставить где-нибудь свою подпись.<br/>Но разумеется, радио включить она не забыла. Надо же оставаться в курсе всех новостей, особенно в свете грядущих процедур.</p><p>Эфир закончился в три. В половину четвёртого предсказуемо пришло сообщение.<br/>«Дай угадаю))»<br/>«Угадывай.»<br/>«Снова без обеда. И даже без кофе-брейка. Я права, да?»<br/>«Риторический же вопрос. Знаешь, что права)»<br/>«Просто заставь себя волевым решением прерваться на час.»<br/>«Честно говоря, у нас сегодня немного аврал. Надо всё решить, чтобы не терять времени потом.»<br/>«Я на парковке, и у меня с собой бургеры. И кофе)»<br/>За окном кто-то посигналил. Вернее, понятно, кто.<br/>«Хотя бы сорок минут!!»<br/>«Уговорила, ладно. Сейчас спущусь.»<br/>«)))»</p><p>Бургеры были отличные. Гораздо вкуснее, чем в сетевых фастфудах – видимо, дело было в любовном домашнем подходе и фермерских продуктах. По крайней мере, так хотелось думать. А погода к тому моменту разошлась настолько, что под кофе оказалось даже приятно прогуляться, сделав небольшой круг по ближайшим улицам – просто чтобы не стоять на месте, слишком хотелось размяться.<br/>Тень беспокойства на лице Марьяши была совершенно очевидной. В прямом смысле слова: она даже под прямыми лучами солнца не исчезала, и хотя радиоведущая то и дело пыталась её незаметно смахнуть, пропадать не желала.<br/>В разговоре как-то сама собой повисла пауза. Елизавета покосилась на эту тень сомнения, норовящую закрутиться вопросительным знаком, и как бы совершенно между прочим сказала:<br/>– Вчера написала насчёт своей командировки. Продлим ещё на полгода, а там видно будет.<br/>И Марьяша просияла в абсолютно прямом смысле слова. Это было видно даже при дневном свете, вызвав у Елизаветы смутный суеверный страх и какое-то совсем уж подсознательное нерациональное желание перекреститься.<br/>Но она этого, конечно же, не сделала.<br/>– Наверное, очень много работы, – с чувством произнесла Марьяша.<br/>– Да, – согласилась Елизавета. – Очень.<br/>– Это хорошо.<br/>– Несомненно.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– ...бывает, дорогие друзья, что ответ приходит и без вопроса. И это в любом случае лучше, чем вопросы, приходящие без ответов. С этими вопросительными знаками решительно неудобно! Так и норовят за всё зацепиться...<br/>На столе ровными стопками были разложены распечатки, а на паре белых листов от руки набросаны ближайшие планы. Некоторые слова были дважды подчёркнуты – например, «ДК», «мост??» или «лес».<br/>Вопросов без ответов в кабинете было столько, что Елизавете казалось, будто воздух прямо-таки кишит эфемерными вопросительными знаками. Всё дело в радио, конечно. Слишком образная речь и всё такое.<br/>– ...и на этом мы заканчиваем. Далее в эфире – передача «В рабочую полночь». До новых встреч, Нулогорск, до новых встреч!<br/>Мягко прозвучали позывные, и ненадолго повисла тишина, прежде чем эфир переключился на следующее шоу.<br/>Елизавета посмотрела наконец на часы: и впрямь полночь.<br/>– Ладно, к чёрту, – вслух объявила она и захлопнула крышку ноутбука. Пусть остаётся тут на ночь. Сейчас домой – и спать.<br/>Она оделась, выключила свет, проверила, не забыла ли чего – и на выходе за что-то зацепилась рукавом. Отцепляться так просто не получалось, пришлось сделать полшага назад и посмотреть.<br/>Вопросительный знак, едва различимый в отсвете фонарей снаружи, прилип к дверной ручке и зацепился крюком за рукав.<br/>Действительно, вопросы без ответов ведут себя гораздо хуже, чем ответы без вопросов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Под одеялом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Маленькая и хулиганская глава =)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это было очень уютное, тёплое, лёгкое одеяло. И пододеяльник был красивый – яркий, бело-оранжевый, чудесно сочетавшийся с простынёй и с красочной наволочкой в крупные цветы. Из-под такого одеяла и вылезать не хотелось, особенно на свежий воздух первых по-настоящему холодных дней осени.</p><p>Он и не вылез. Остался нежиться в постели, забив на всё, отключив звук и игнорируя всё происходящее. И отключился бы даже, да был полон сил – ночь дала энергии. А впрочем... бездельничать в бодрствующем состоянии даже приятнее. Время растягивалось сладкой патокой, шорох падающих листьев за окном был единственным звуком (короткий гимн дрели человека-соседа, естественный для самых тихих мгновений дня, не в счёт).<br/>Ну да, он знал, что его будут искать. И знал, что найдут. Главное – просто игнорировать.<br/>Вечером его гарантированно отыщут. Что ж, без него никуда. А пока что... можно просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие от совершенного безделья.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Ужасный день, дорогие слушатели, – мрачно объявила Марьяша. – Я где-то потеряла свой мобильный. И как мне теперь без него? В машине нет, в куртке нет. Может быть, конечно, он дома, но я домой смогу попасть только после эфиров, а сегодня такой плотный график, да ещё и планёрка!.. Я хотела отправить стажёра, а стажёр, видите ли, ушёл за репортажем. Пфф, – она шумно вздохнула. – Просто кошмарный день. Если я не найду мобильник дома... просто не знаю, что делать!..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Забытый лес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сержант Дегтяренко выглядел бледным и взволнованным. Он то и дело поправлял очки безо всякой надобности и вообще явно не знал, куда деть руки. Елизавета не помнила, когда он вообще в последний раз так нервничал.<br/>Она проверила, работает ли запись, и произнесла стандартные дату-время, фамилии участников, порядковые номера и всё прочее.<br/>– Рассказывайте, сержант, – кивнула она. Дегтяренко нервно покивал в ответ, выдохнул и заговорил:<br/>– Мне частично удалось вспомнить, что я видел в лесу за Кельмицей. Когда именно в течение той недели, я не знаю, время до сих пор правильно не осознаётся. Я помнил всё до того момента, как услышал мелодию и начал идти за ней. Сейчас помню, что в какой-то момент я находился на маленькой поляне. Вокруг был очень старый лес. Хвойный, я не уверен в том, что именно там были за деревья, но под ногами точно были пожелтевшие иголки. Деревья были очень высокие, густые, и стояли нетипично плотно. Я не мог видеть неба, хотя при этом отчётливо видел всё вокруг себя, то есть, это вряд ли ночью было... На поляне были валуны. Метра полтора в диаметре один, самый большой, и три штуки поменьше, два совсем рядом и один поодаль. Такие... полметра диаметром или около того. Поросшие мхом. Мха было вообще очень много. Ужасно густой, нога проваливалась по щиколотку. Я слышал речь. Мне в тот момент казалось, что она исходит из большого валуна. Голос вспомнить не могу, он не казался мне ни мужским, ни женским. Голос рассказывал о том, что их все забыли...</p><p>Дегтяренко замер на секунду, обеспокоенно нахмурился. Елизавета пододвинула ему стакан с водой. Сержант благодарно посмотрел на неё, отпил немного, выдохнул и тряхнул головой. Казалось, рассказ давался ему очень тяжело.<br/>– Голос говорил, что так далеко и глубоко никто не зайдёт. Что даже олени обходят это место стороной. Потом я снова слышал ту беззвучную мелодию. Сейчас у меня есть ощущение, что эта мелодия и тот голос звучали сразу в моей голове, а вокруг было на самом деле невероятно тихо. Я не видел там ни птиц, ни животных. И вроде бы не было насекомых. Я спросил у голоса, хотят ли они, чтобы их вспомнили. Голос, кажется, посмеялся, и потом ответил, что это не нужно. Что вспомнят только те, кто должен, и те, кому это необходимо. И лесу этого будет достаточно. Я спросил, почему я. И лес ответил... «потому что ты не забываешь». Я не понял этого ответа. А потом...</p><p>Сержант снова нервно потянулся за водой, допил её и какое-то время смотрел в пустой стакан. Потом покачал головой и чуть тише продолжил:<br/>– Потом я вспомнил. Вспомнил всё то, что должен был забыть. То, что я думал, помнить невозможно. Вспомнил даже то, что было стёрто из моей памяти. Слишком много воспоминаний. Мне стало плохо. Я помню, как лежал, смотрел на густой мох, думал, что он поглотит меня, я растворюсь в нём, снова всё забуду и стану счастлив. Мелодия играла. А я сказал, что не хочу помнить. И дальше... дальше я снова ничего не помню. До того, как вернулся. Но кажется, лес что-то сделал, и мне стало очень хорошо и уютно. Мне казалось, лес меня ждал и был рад меня видеть. Всё.</p><p>Елизавета покосилась на помощника. Тот сидел с прямой спиной и неприязненно хмурился, словно видел перед собой что-то ужасное, но требующее сочувствия.<br/>– Конец записи, – сказала она и нажала «стоп». – Всё в порядке?<br/>– Нет.<br/>Молчание повисло какое-то неловкое и очень тяжёлое. И вскоре радио осторожно разбило его мягкими звуками незнакомой мелодии, оповестившей о начале новой передачи.<br/>Вот только никто это радио с утра не включал.</p><p>– Спасибо, – сказал сержант Дегтяренко, – мне правда лучше.<br/>– Точно всё нормально?<br/>– Да, точно.<br/>– Всё равно на осмотр. Обязательно. И прямо сейчас.<br/>– Так точно, товарищ майор.<br/>Когда все вышли из кабинета, Елизавета откинулась на спинку кресла и внимательно посмотрела на радио. Незнакомый, но довольно приятный голос увлечённо рассказывал что-то из истории науки и техники, перемежая факты об изобретении автомобилей и сканеров масонскими теориями заговора.<br/>Поразмыслив, Елизавета потянулась за мобильным. Кажется, у неё появилось несколько новых вопросов к неугомонной и всегда готовой ответить радиоведущей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Наблюдатель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Расшифровка аудиозаписи визуального ознакомления с объектом SCP-████-RU. Проведено сотрудником D-[ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]. Для получения доступа к данному документу обратитесь к руководителю Зоны ██.</em>
</p>
<p>Раз, два, три. Проверка. Кхм. Девятнадцатое [неразборчиво]. Девять ноль–ноль утра. Дворец Культуры. Эмм... я не знаю, должен ли я ещё что-то сказать. Наверное, всё. Так. Ну, сначала, общий вид. Я сейчас стою у самого входа во Дворец. Здание действительно выглядит свежим, чистым, в общем, отремонтированным. Лепнина очень красивая... кажется, тут какие-то странные... это рыбы или грибы? Или рыбы в грибах? [звук шагов, шорох] Ладно. Я пока снаружи, прохожих сейчас мало. Вроде бы меня никто не заметил. Я сейчас около главного входа. Попробую войти. Похоже, дверь не заперта...</p>
<p>
  <em>[повреждения на записи, восстановлению не подлежит]</em>
</p>
<p>...вообще мне сказали далеко не заходить. Вокруг рассмотреть поближе, глянуть фойе, всё такое... Но тут совсем нигде никого нет. Я всё-таки посмотрю поближе. Вообще когда я вокруг здания ходил, специально около заколоченных окон постоял. Никакого там... как его? Леденящего душу воя и всё такое. Может, он только по вечерам. Или его вообще нет. Короче, я прошёлся тут, посмотрел... красиво внутри, ага. Очень пусто. Так всё как на фотках. Гардероб, фойе, все дела... Буфет есть, дверь заперта. Туалеты. Даже свет горел. И мыло жидкое есть. Я что-то забыл сразу сказать, отвлёкся. Сейчас я в концертном зале. Ну, обычный зал. Яма оркестровая есть. Никакого провала в бездну. [смех, переходящий в кашель] Ух... Кхм. Я сейчас к сцене подошёл. Сцена как сцена. Занавес тяжёлый такой... попробую зайти за него. А, нет, тут двери заперты... и эта тоже. Ладно. Я хочу на второй этаж сходить. Интересно, что тут все главные двери пораспахнуты, а всякие служебные заперты. Ну, то есть, я же без проблем зашёл в зал. И вышел, ха. Ладно. Пойду наверх, вон лестница...</p>
<p>
  <em>[повреждения на записи, восстановлению не подлежит]</em>
</p>
<p>...это, [УДАЛЕНО], просто [УДАЛЕНО] какой-то! Я серьёзно! Какого [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] вообще! Там всё, всё, [УДАЛЕНО], в этой плесени! Чёрт. Она высотой сантиметров пять! Погань какая, а... Короче, к чёрту. Правильно. Не нужно было туда идти... Я на выход, жрите меня сырого... [смутно слышны отдалённые звуки, напоминающие вой] Что за... Так, стоп. Это та самая хрень? Тот вой, что ли? Слушайте, по-моему, это запись... звучит так... неестественно. [звук торопливых шагов, ругательства] Ух. Ну тут и темень. Где ж выключатель... Похоже, свет не работает. Ещё тут ужасно тихо. Как и не было ничего... так, фонарик... Ага. Хм. [сотрудник молчит в течение 79 секунд] Тут ничего нет. Вообще ничего. Тут... тут пусто. Совсем пусто. Это абсолютная пустота. Я, кажется, заблудился. Я не вижу лестницы, по которой пришёл. Фонарик не добивает ни до одной стены. Только пол и потолок. Это же цоколь... тут окна заколочены, да? Я попробую дойти до стены. [сотрудник молчит в течение 7 минут 22 секунд] Здесь нет стен. Здесь нет этих [УДАЛЕНО] стен.</p>
<p>[короткие повреждения на записи, восстановлению не подлежит]</p>
<p>[сотрудник отчётливо всхлипывает] Я всё понял... это служебные помещения... а я не работник. Я зритель. Я не должен был... Господи Боже. Я не должен был. Я слышу этот вой. Он не прекращается, мне страшно... он вокруг меня, одновременно везде! Я был неправ. Я открывал закрытые двери. Я зритель. Мне было нельзя...</p>
<p>[запись обрывается]</p>
<p>
  <em>Связь с сотрудником была утеряна в 13:49 по местному времени. На данный момент сотрудник считается пропавшим без вести. Официального запроса в городскую администрацию отправлено не было, так как проникновение в здание Дворца Культуры фактически было несанкционированным. Официальной легендой является самовольное желание сотрудника проникнуть в здание ДК. На данный момент формируется заявление о пропаже в местное отделение полиции.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Руководитель исследования: Андреева Е. А.</em><br/>Ассистент руководителя: Лисицын К. Э.<br/>██.10.20██
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Мраморные ступени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Здание драматического театра смотрело на море. Вид открывался замечательный – широкая гранитная набережная, смотровая площадка, фонтан и бескрайний простор морских волн. Погода, конечно, уже не особо располагала, день выдался дождливым и неуютным.<br/>На самом деле даже из машины выходить не хотелось. Но пришлось всё-таки взять себя в руки и выбраться из уютного тёплого салона на холодный воздух. Первые осенние заморозки, как всегда, казались даже холоднее, чем настоящие зимние морозы, и Елизавета неуютно поёжилась, поспешив поскорее забежать внутрь театра.</p><p>Фойе встретило теплом, запахом пыли и почему-то кориандра. Или по крайней мере, чего-то очень похожего. Елизавета прошла глубже, несколько нерешительно остановилась перед широкими ступенями, покрытыми красным ковром, и после коротких колебаний поднялась. По крайней мере, другого варианта «сразу на второй этаж» не было.<br/>На солидных мраморных перилах стояло две банки с маринованными грибами. Аккуратная наклейка на каждой гласила: «Опята».<br/>Елизавета хмыкнула, поднялась наверх и вскоре без труда обнаружила нужную дверь.</p><p>Разговор с директором театра сложился в целом неплохо, но без особых результатов. Сам директор был довольно приятным пожилым мужчиной, явно советской закалки, приветливым и дружелюбным. Возможно, проявлял то самое истинное нулогорское дружелюбие.<br/>На его столе стояло три банки маринованных опят.</p><p>Снаружи обнаружилась радиоведущая. Она сидела прямо на холодных ступеньках, постелив на них свёрнутый плед, и смотрела на море. Рядом стоял термос с чаем и какая-то маленькая тёмная баночка.<br/>– Понятия не имею, чем всё это закончится, – вместо приветствия сказала Елизавета, остановившись рядом.<br/>– Может, чем-то хорошим, а может, и нет. Но любой исход непонятен, – философски отозвалась Марьяша, поднялась и улыбнулась, оборачиваясь. – Но есть и понятные вещи. И это хорошо.<br/>– Боюсь, я не с ними имею дело, – Елизавета хмыкнула, покачав головой. – Но по крайней мере, театр правда красивый. Такая шикарная лестница.<br/>– О да. На ней любят фотосессии устраивать. Иногда ковёр убирают, там белый мрамор. Красиво очень, – Марьяша убрала термос в рюкзак, подняла плед и загадочную тёмную баночку.<br/>«Маринованные опята», – совершенно уверенно подумала Елизавета.<br/>Марьяша улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Никакой взаимосвязи между учреждениями культуры города не было вообще. Каждое было само по себе, а управление по делам культуры отвечало только за отдельные мероприятия, проводимые вне заведений. Но определённо: все что-то знали о Дворце Культуры. А говорить, разумеется, не желали.<br/>Директор театра уверял, что вся проблема в ремонте. Директриса дома творчества юных загадочно закатывала глаза к потолку и вздыхала, ничего не говоря. Заведующая городской библиотекой и вовсе оказалась невидимой.<br/>Понятного точно ничего не было.<br/>Ну, разве что маринованные опята, которые откуда-то притащил Константин и оставил у неё на столе с запиской «а эти тебе».</p><p>Что ж. Опята были действительно вкусными.<br/>Оставалась ещё кое-какая идея. Благо, «расходников» на неё хватало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Грибной дождь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>События становятся пугающими.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На среду все прогнозы сходились. Синоптики обещали грибной дождь (некоторые – грибной снег), астрологи обещали грибное явление, эзотерики – грибной сбор. Именно поэтому Марьяша, выходя из дома, прихватила с собой зонт покрепче и еду, чтобы на перерыве не нужно было никуда идти.<br/>В остальном день обещал быть неплохим. Инфополе поблёскивало новостями и грядущими событиями, кое-где в нём чернела чуждая цензура, но для дневного эфира было достаточно и этого. Можно даже не готовиться. Что может пойти не так?..</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– ...а теперь сообщение от спонсора сегодняшнего выпуска. Вы никогда не знаете, что лежит там, в заклеенной скотчем коробке в самом дальнем углу кладовки. Наверное, старые вещи. Или банки. Или... – пауза была выдержана безупречно драматической. – Выбросьте её не глядя. Унесите как можно дальше от дома. Не оглядывайтесь. Это сообщение предоставлено кондитерской фабрикой «Звёздная». Вернёмся к событиям дня. Служба гражданской безопасности напоминает вам, дорогие слушатели, о необходимости вовремя наводить порядок в доме и убирать пыль и паутину из подозрительных тёмных углов. Пожалуйста, не мешайте службе выполнять свой бесценный долг. Тем временем ещё раз напоминаем о сегодняшних прогнозах грибного дождя. По последним сведениям, зона урожайности ложных опят расширилась и теперь начинается не от Лесной улицы, а от съезда на трассу. Будьте внимательны и осторожны.</p><p>Короткая пауза, и тон голоса ведущей внезапно стал низким, почти угрожающим.<br/>– Или не будьте. Нет никакой разницы. Нет разницы в том, куда вы идёте и что делаете. Вы можете запереться дома, несчастные людишки. Вы можете выбежать на улицы и кричать, срывая голос, теряя сознание. Вы можете пытаться победить, вооружиться ножами и корзинками, ходить, озабоченно хмурясь и выискивая красно-рыжие шляпки меж палых листьев... Всё тщетно. Тлен, суета, бесконечный бег в колесе. Смиритесь, жалкие людишки. Грибница здесь. Грибница вокруг вас. Она повсюду. Всё есть грибница. И вы её рабы. Внемлите музыке сфер, смертные.</p><p>Музыкальная пауза началась чётко по графику.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Марьяша никак не могла понять, откуда столько встревоженных вопросов. Складывалось впечатление, что по меньшей мере половина активных слушателей требовала комментариев к последнему сообщению перед музыкальной вставкой. И некоторые требовали комментариев Руководства радиостанции.<br/>Остаток эфира удалось провести без проблем, благо, были ещё новости, но всё же слушатели не унимались: количество оповещений что на рабочем, что на личном аккаунте было неприлично высоким для такого обычного дня.<br/>Самым неприятным было то, что при всём своём профессионализме Марьяша никак не могла вспомнить, как именно подвела эфир к музыкальной паузе. Зона ложных опят, а потом... Такое ощущение, что она отвлеклась на что-то.<br/>Отвлеклась? Немыслимо!..</p><p>Попытки прослушать запись эфира не помогли. Именно на этом месте что-то случилось, и часть записи оказалась упущена – возобновлялась она лишь с середины игравшего в паузе трека.<br/>Выбора не было.</p><p>Марьяша поднялась, поправила чёлку, одёрнула свитер и решительно направилась к кабинету Руководства. Около дверей остановилась, прислушалась, поморщилась и развернулась, чтобы спуститься в подвал: похоже, Руководство было сейчас именно там. Возможно, настраивало микроклимат.</p><p>– Мне нужны комментарии, – сказала она. – Слушателям нужны комментарии.<br/>Из микроклимата едва ощутимо дохнуло холодком.<br/>– Комментарии, – повторила Марьяша. И добавила в финальный раз: – Нужны комментарии.<br/>Прислушивавшееся к просьбам через три раза Руководство не отозвалось. Только микроклимат стал ещё на полградуса прохладнее.<br/>Радиоведущая вынуждена была ретироваться.<br/>Рассеянно опустившись на диван в холле, она вытащила мобильный и после некоторых колебаний написала: «Дорогие слушатели, Руководство радиостанции отказалось давать комментарии».<br/>Ей же самой сказать было нечего.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Слушателям вполне хватило официального молчания Руководства. Всё успокоилось; но Марьяша знала, что что-то не так.<br/>И у неё был один хороший способ проверить.</p><p>«Привет! Мне нужна помощь(«<br/>«Что случилось?<br/>Привет»<br/>«Руководство не даёт комментариев(«<br/>«Мы уже работаем над этим. Ребята взяли образцы. Я записала твои слова, ну, что запомнила. Тебе скинуть?»<br/>«Не надо. Я тебе доверяю»<br/>«Я сообщу, если что-то узнаем.»<br/>«Давай встретимся завтра?»<br/>«Не уверена, что у нас графики совпадут.»<br/>«Пожалуйста(((»</p><p>Ответ пришёл, когда Марьяша уже собиралась написать, что ничего страшного, тогда можно в другой день.<br/>«Я заеду после дневного эфира.»<br/>Спустя пару минут мобильник оповестил о новом сообщении, но уже начинался вечерний эфир, и Марьяша волевым решением отложила телефон в сторону, так и не посмотрев, что там.</p><p>«Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Непостижимое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Неужели грибница приведёт к размолвке?..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Всё есть грибница».<br/>Марьяша несколько неприязненно смотрела на эти слова, написанные чётким уверенным почерком.<br/>– Такое ощущение, будто я где-то это слышала, – наконец сказала она.<br/>– Ты это говорила. Вчера, – майор Андреева выглядела немного невыспавшейся, слегка помятой и уставшей, но по мнению радиоведущей, это лишь добавляло шарма образу. Привычный комплимент сформировался в слова, но так и не оказался озвученным, в итоге неуверенно повиснув где-то рядом в воздухе.<br/>– Да быть того не может, – как-то почти устало отозвалась Марьяша, заглядывая в свою чашку чая. Пусто. Только несколько чаинок складывались в причудливый узор. В гаданиях по чаю она никогда сильна не была, вечно забывала, что означают те или иные зловещие символы.<br/>– Сама говорила, что мне доверяешь.<br/>– Я сейчас так, образно, – отодвинув от себя чашку, Марьяша побарабанила пальцами по столу, сцепила их в замок и подняла серьёзный взгляд на собеседницу. – Я не понимаю, почему только сейчас.<br/>Елизавета вскинула бровь, так и замерев с чашкой кофе на полпути к губам.<br/>– Только сейчас? Ты знала об этом раньше?<br/>– Нет, – решительно мотнула головой радиоведущая. – Но я чувствую, что это было и раньше, точнее, что было всегда, ещё до того, как что-то другое было.<br/>Как ни странно, Елизавета вполне поняла.<br/>– И как бы ты оценила масштабы?<br/>– Всюду. И нигде, – Марьяша откинулась на спинку стула. – Но зачем надо было об этом говорить? Ещё и в эфире?<br/>– Тебе должно быть виднее, нет?<br/>– Эм. У меня плохое зрение.<br/>Всё же иногда понять бессменный голос города было не очень-то легко.</p><p>– Они искали красно-рыжие шляпки меж палых листьев? – тихо спросила Марьяша, когда они уже сели в машину. Елизавета скосилась на неё с недоверием: эту фразу она вспомнила только сейчас, а в спешном «конспекте» написала что-то гораздо короче.<br/>– Они взяли образцы, – аккуратно поправила она. – Недалеко от урожайной зоны сыроежек. Грибница связана со всем городом?<br/>Вопрос она нарочно задала, не меняя тона, без паузы, чтобы поймать Марьяшу без секунд на подготовку. И это сработало.<br/>– Всё бесконечно связано, всё нисходит к ней, – выпалила Марьяша и тут же ойкнула, прикусив губу. – Ммм. Это было лишнее.<br/>– Ой ли. А чего ещё «лишнего» я не знаю, что мне стоило бы знать?<br/>Взгляд радиоведущей был каким-то уязвлённым. Вопрос, похоже, попал в точку – и Елизавета не остановилась.<br/>– «Всем нам стоит спросить у нашей дорогой администрации: почему от нас скрывают истинные причины?» – процитировала она с дотошной точностью эфир двухнедельной давности. – Складывается впечатление, что кое-кому эти истинные причины хорошо известны. Что насчёт инфополя? Профессиональной всесведущести?<br/>Марьяша выглядела так, словно сейчас начнёт паниковать. За эти полгода знакомства такое Елизавета видела не раз: обычно невозмутимая радиоведущая иной раз умудрялась впасть в глубокую панику по совершенно пустячным поводам. Что ж, хороший признак, значит, пока ещё не всё так плохо...<br/>Или всё?<br/>– А что насчёт блоков чёрной цензуры в моём инфополе? – глухо спросила она, и Елизавета готова была поклясться, что Марьяша не размыкала губ. – Вопросы безопасности? Ни единого ответа ни на пресс-конференции, ни после.<br/>А вот это уже был плохой признак. Марьяша не паниковала. Наоборот, её живые черты замерли в каменной маске спокойствия, а пронзительный, немигающий взгляд буквально прожигал насквозь.<br/>– Многие знания – многие печали, – Елизавета отвернулась, заводя машину. До радиостанции они доехали молча, и всю дорогу она чувствовала на себе этот жутковатый взгляд.<br/>– «Мы умираем во тьме, чтобы вы могли жить в свете», – процитировала Марьяша немного неточно и открыла дверь.<br/>Наверное, надо было что-то ответить. Но майор Андреева просто проводила её взглядом, пока она не скрылась в здании, развернула машину и на приличной скорости рванула прочь.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Инфополе.<br/>Ясный, безупречный голос радиоведущей разливался по комнате, создавая эффект присутствия.<br/>Грибница.<br/>Ощущение присутствия, навязчивое и настырное, преследовавшее с самого первого дня, сегодня было особенно ярким.<br/>Чёртов город.</p><p>Елизавета открыла сводку по «расходникам» – статистика была внушительной и не очень-то хорошей. И никаких следов. И больше всего беспокоил даже не Дворец Культуры и не загадочный лес за Кельмицей, и не добрый десяток других абсолютно невообразимых мест приветливого северного городка.<br/>И даже не грибница.</p><p>Самый большой повод для беспокойства не «сожрал» ни одного «расходника». Более того: этот повод обеспечивал немало полезной информации. И по делу, и бытовой. Обеспечивал отличную компанию за чаем и сериалами, за прогулками по набережной и на городских событиях. Озвучивал с равной абсолютной невозмутимостью официальные новости, неофициальные догадки и цветистые комплименты.<br/>Возможно, сейчас стоило бы испытывать хотя бы опасение, не говоря уж о тени страха.<br/>Елизавета отчётливо видела, что перед ней загадка, которая, вероятно, не имеет отгадки вовсе. Или имеет их тысячу тысяч. Но это никогда не было поводом к отступлению.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Яблочный пирог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Впервые за всю свою карьеру радиоведущая готова сбить график.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятничный вечерний эфир всегда заканчивался немного раньше: после него было еженедельное шоу. Обычно Марьяша оставалась на работе, но сегодня совершенно не было настроения, так что она сразу отправилась домой.<br/>Из головы не шёл вчерашний разговор, завершившийся так напряжённо. Вернее, он даже не казался завершившимся. Может быть, если бы Елизавета что-нибудь сказала вслед, как-то отреагировала на выхваченную из инфополя фразу... Но нет. Она промолчала, выждала и уехала. Марьяша чувствовала на себе её взгляд, пока не закрыла за собой дверь – этот взгляд был сравним, наверное, с прицелом снайперской винтовки.</p><p>Дома лежали в ажурной пластиковой миске яблоки. Антоновка. Крупные, красивые, ароматные. Вообще в плохом настроении готовить не рекомендовалось, но настолько хотелось отвлечься, что Марьяша как-то зло взялась за нож, принимаясь чистить и резать. Потом так же зло замешала тесто для бисквита и отправила всё это в мультиварку, выставив нужное время и плюхнувшись затем на диван.<br/>– Ну знаете ли, – пробормотала она в воздух. Потом посмотрела на часы и потянулась за телефоном. Ответили ей быстро, быстрее, чем стоило ожидать. – Вечер добрый, Осип Яковлевич. Вы как, через часок спать не собираетесь? Да я случайно шарлотку тут пеку. Думаю, делиться надо. Ага... отлично! Тогда я забегу, ждите.</p><p>Через час она переложила шарлотку на большую тяжёлую тарелку, накрыла полотенцем и завернула в пакет.<br/>Осип Яковлевич жил через дорогу, на той стороне проспекта. Дверь в ожидании гостьи была не заперта, а на кухне уже заваривался ароматный чай.<br/>– Коньячку? – предложил Осип Яковлевич. Подумав меньше секунды, Марьяша кивнула. – В чай или так?<br/>Она неопределённо пожала плечами, и Осип Яковлевич сделал верный вывод: так.</p><p>Он ничего не спрашивал, потому что Марьяша и не заговаривала. Они неспешно ели пышную, сладкую шарлотку, запивали то чаем, то коньяком, и обсуждали какие-то совершенно неважные вещи вроде корюшки, лыжных трасс, неполного лунного затмения и неоднозначных прогнозов погоды на три месяца вперёд.<br/>Но в конце концов Марьяша не выдержала.</p><p>– Руководство комментариев не даёт, администрация воды в рот набрала, а я что? Я не могу это всё в себе держать, – жаловалась она, рисуя на столе невидимые узоры краем ногтя. – Теперь грибница. Почему, а? Почему она заговорила сейчас? Я бы не вспомнила, если бы... – она осеклась невесть почему, нахмурилась и неловко перефразировала: – Если бы мне не напомнили.<br/>– Администрация только и умеет, что воды в рот набрать, – хмыкнул Осип Яковлевич. – Между прочим, Лес пытался предупредить. Но как же! Давайте-ка запретим слушать песни русалок, а потом и вовсе объявим, что их не существует.<br/>Марьяша открыла было рот, чтобы привычно укорить – русалки были под запретом уже почти год, но вроде как этот указ собирались пересматривать – и ничего не сказала.<br/>Осип Яковлевич, с его абсолютно невозмутимым отношениям ко всем запретам, выглядел сейчас слишком уверенным и знающим. Марьяша часто беспокоилась за него, но всё-таки к пожилым людям даже администрация относилась уважительно.<br/>А может, дело было в том, что изредка Осип Яковлевич добивался личного диалога с Павлом Трофимовичем Боровиком.<br/>– О чём говорил Лес? – очень тихо спросила она.<br/>И Осип Яковлевич рассказал.</p><p>Всё было взаимосвязано. Хрупкое равновесие могло быть нарушено слишком легко: кто-то мог пройтись по несуществующему мосту, зайти слишком далеко за привычные поляны, мог влезть на маяк или посетить рыбокомбинат в полночь полнолуния; всё, что угодно.<br/>Такое уже бывало когда-то: когда Нулогорск едва–едва превратился из деревеньки в город, раскинув первые ленты асфальтированных дорог и выставив в море длинный пирс около будущего рыбокомбината. Просто те события не остались в памяти города и его жителей. Им не стоило там быть.<br/>Может быть, такое бывало и ещё раньше. Например, когда первый раз на берег кто-то вытащил пойманную рыбу, когда первый раз охотник выпустил стрелу у тогда ещё безымянной Кельмицы, а шаман окропил камни оленьей кровью.</p><p>Возможно, надо было срочно оповестить администрацию города или же лично Павла Боровика. Но времени не было. Марьяша чувствовала это в воздухе, слишком привычная к нестандартным методам своего Руководства – кто бы мог подумать, что эта привычка внезапно так пригодится.<br/>Поэтому она, не став забирать оставшуюся шарлотку и пообещав зайти за тарелкой на днях, ушла домой в половине третьего ночи, настроенная мрачно и решительно.</p><p>Первый эфир завтра был в десять утра. Затем – в половину третьего дня, а последний – в десять вечера. Но если что-то пойдёт не так...<br/>Марьяша очень, очень любила свою работу – даже конец света не помешал бы ей начать эфир вовремя. Но кажется, сейчас она была готова решительно изменить свой график.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Беспричинная злость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Перечень аномальных мест Нулогорска занимал уже слишком много места. Ещё на двадцать третьем пункте Константин предложил рационализировать процесс и оставить ровно одну запись с названием самого города, и в этом было нечто весьма здравое. Однако для работы такой вариант точно не подходил.<br/>Некоторые места, вроде рыбокомбината или здания школы, помечены не были. У иных, как у несуществующего моста через Кельмицу или несовпадающего внутри/снаружи здания радиостанции, стояла галочка. Лес за Кельмицей и здание маяка были помечены двумя восклицательными, а Дворец Культуры – дважды подчёркнут.</p><p>Сейчас Елизавета, озадачив двоих подчинённых, присоединилась к ним и сама – пришлось поднять все архивы начиная с мая, опросить заново всех оставшихся с того момента участников событий. Крохотная, незначительная деталь, наверняка не раз упущенная. Но всё же...<br/>Елизавета помнила мицелий, оплетавший двери кабинета Руководства радиостанции. Яркие лисички, растущие сразу за Кельмицей вдоль протоптанной тропинки. Банки маринованных опят. Роскошный белый гриб на не менее роскошной клумбе у здания городской администрации.<br/>Всё есть грибница?</p><p>– Зарядился? Я возьму?..<br/>Из мыслей её вырвал чужой голос. Точно. Телефон на подзарядке. Рассеянно кивнув, Елизавета забрала свой мобильник, начисто севший с утра – ночью зарядить его она попросту забыла. Стоило включить, проверить, мало ли что...<br/>Так. Стоп. Елизавета посмотрела на наручные часы, потом на настенные. Потом на оживший экран просыпающегося мобильника.<br/>Почти пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого.<br/>– Кто выключил радио? – строго спросила она.<br/>– Оно включено, – после паузы робко отозвался чей-то голос.<br/>Елизавета припомнила, что вообще-то иногда она даже забывала воткнуть его в розетку, а эфиры всё равно звучали с безупречной ясностью.<br/>Она открыла входящие. Ни одного нового сообщения. В нужном профиле твиттера обновлений тоже не было.<br/>Дело внезапно принимало совершенно новые обороты.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Воздух с самого утра был сырой, тяжёлый, пахнущий прелыми листьями и грибами. И если взглянуть боковым зрением, то казалось, будто первый снег припорошил улицы, затянув их тоненькой, едва заметной белой дымкой.<br/>Но это был не снег. И даже не туман.</p><p>В половину девятого утра Марьяша была около Дворца Культуры. Ближе к девяти проверила здание библиотеки; сразу после этого обошла по кругу здание городской администрации. Мелькнула мысль и насчёт рыбокомбината, но он всё же был слишком близок к морю.<br/>Срезав дорогу через церковный дворик (на этой неделе храм был Иверским), радиоведущая дошла до высокого берега Кельмицы и остановилась, обернувшись на город.</p><p>У радиоведущей зрение было и правда так себе. Очки без оправы более-менее помогали, но иногда они попросту мешали.<br/>Марьяша сняла их, убрала в карман и сощурилась, глядя на город. Затем обернулась на лес.<br/>– Зачем всё это? Мы живём, мы сосуществуем, мы адаптируемся.<br/>Ответ пришёл не сразу. Ощутимый, промчавшийся по раскинувшейся под землёй сетью, ударивший в воздух выбросом невидимых спор.<br/>Ярость. Злоба.<br/>– Тебе нет смысла обижаться, – твёрдо сказала Марьяша. – Если ты даже сможешь избавиться от нас, придут другие. Те, что не будут уважать. Те, что найдут тебя, порвут твои гифы, растопчут твои стромы.<br/>Она чувствовала пульсацию. Теперь ясно было, куда идти, и Марьяша направилась обратно к центру города. Воздух стал густым, плотным, и взвыла тревожная сирена.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сыростью пахло слишком сильно. Хотелось задержать дыхание, помахать рукой перед носом – ещё хотелось снять дурацкий респиратор и неудобные защитные очки. Но Елизавета не раз работала с ПСАГ, отлично знала, чего стоит даже такая минимальная защита – и готова была мириться с неудобствами.<br/>А вот мириться с тем, что радиоведущая не только не вышла в эфир в положенное время, но и не отвечала на звонки, она никак не могла. Магнитола предательски молчала, даже белый шум не издавая, звонки и сообщения уходили словно бы в пустоту. Нулогорск, конечно, небольшой город, но...</p><p>Людей на улицах не было. После воя сирены все попрятались по зданиям – бросали машины где попало и убегали в ближайшие магазины и подъезды; даже пассажиры автобуса гурьбой высыпали из него и ринулись прямиком в распахнувшиеся навстречу им двери поликлиники. И каждый горожанин закрывал чем-нибудь лицо, стараясь не надышаться.<br/>Один был плюс: никакой паники. Все действовали очень чётко и слаженно.<br/>Елизавета присмотрелась к белеющим тонким нитям на асфальте и газонах. Круги постепенно сужались. Кажется, она выбрала верное направление.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Ты просто злишься, верно?<br/>Марьяша стояла прямо посреди покрытого жухлой листвой газона в парке шестидесятилетия. Шестидесятилетия чего именно, не знал никто в городе, даже она сама.<br/>– Злишься просто так. Просто потому что тебе скучно. А тебе здесь не рады. Лес говорил, что готов приветить тебя. Так иди к нему!<br/>Вокруг неё парили ризоктонии, к ногам пытались подобраться ризоморфы, но радиоведущая была непоколебима. Плёнки покрывали все листья вокруг – ещё бы, она сейчас была в самом центре грибницы.<br/>– Я сказала: тебе здесь не рады! Если ты хочешь жить в городе, играй по его правилам! – в ровном голосе пробивались сердитые нотки.</p><p>Елизавета выскочила из машины и бегом кинулась в парк – даже издалека она видела странное плотное облако в нём. И остановилась, растерянно уставившись на развернувшуюся на газоне картину.<br/>Грибница не в силах была совладать с тем, что сейчас давило на самое её сердце. Слова падали, словно тяжёлые пласты снега, словно огромный град – прибивали, не давали раскинуться шире, выше, ещё, ещё. Грибница злилась. И боялась.</p><p>– Если ты не прислушаешься, я за себя не ручаюсь, – после паузы сказала Марьяша.<br/>И только слишком хорошо знакомый голос позволил Елизавете сейчас узнать её.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Запах свободы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Приморский город был привычен к холодному пронизывающему ветру. Но такой, как сейчас, был редкостью даже здесь. Он дул низко, плотно, сносил порыжелые опавшие листья к стенам, яростно вжимал их в окна первых этажей. Если бы на улице были люди, их бы, скорее всего, сбивало с ног, но все попрятались по помещениям.<br/>Ветер выдувал каждую невидимую спору, рвал гифы, безжалостно скашивал все едва пробившиеся наружу тонкие ножки, срывая с них крохотные, неразличимые глазом шляпки. Казалось, он готов вырвать грибницу из земли, лишив её последних шансов.</p><p>Елизавета прижималась к стенке неработающего киоска с мороженым, куда её буквально отнесло очередным порывом, и силилась рассмотреть происходящее. Вихрь листьев и белёсых обрывков, похожих на пушистую плесень, отчаянно мешал, но почему-то ясный и сердитый голос радиоведущей было слышно очень хорошо.<br/>– Поздно. Ты уже давно не единственное, что есть здесь. Очень давно. И ты помнишь, что было в прошлый раз и в позапрошлый, и до того.<br/>Тяжёлые, плотные слова падали на рвущиеся вверх ризоморфы, больно придавливая их к земле.<br/>– Это мой город. Мой. Возвращайся. Твоё место – там, глубоко.</p><p>Ветер стих. Резко, одномоментно, как будто кто-то повернул рычаг. Воздух стал таким неподвижным, что буквально звенел – и слышно было, как с шорохом расслабляются опавшие листья.<br/>Елизавета смотрела прямо перед собой, почему-то боясь повернуть голову и увидеть, чем закончилось это безумное противостояние.</p><p>Всё было грибницей. Грибница была всюду.<br/>И сейчас, когда грибница разозлилась на людей, нарушавших её покой и её личную гармонию (может быть; это были лишь догадки), ей противостояло... а собственно, что?<br/>Елизавета знала о радиостимуляции грибов. Логичным было бы предположить, что может существовать и обратный процесс. А с поправкой на место действия не менее логичным было бы предположить, что «радио» в этой фразе относится совсем не к радиации.</p><p>– Привет.<br/>От неожиданности Елизавета вздрогнула, резко повернувшись. Марьяша, сунув руки в карманы куртки и смущённо чуть улыбаясь, смотрела на неё сквозь привычные очки без оправы. С рукава у неё свисала тонкая, противно-белёсая нитка.<br/>Проследив взгляд, радиоведущая скосилась на себя, ойкнула и стряхнула эту нить.<br/>– Привет, – машинально ответила Елизавета. И невесть зачем озвучила очевидное: – Утреннего эфира не было.<br/>Марьяша с видимым неловким сожалением потёрла затылок и виновато пожала плечами:<br/>– Форс-мажор. Но дневной будет, честное слово. Я ещё успею!<br/>Не удержавшись, Елизавета поддалась импульсу и крепко обняла снова ойкнувшую (на этот раз восторженно) радиоведущую.<br/>Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. А если это только начало чего-то нового, то всё ещё лучше.<br/>И наверное, сейчас не стоило задавать лишних вопросов.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Добрый день, дорогие слушатели! И сразу, сразу хочу принести вам от лица радиостанции извинения за неожиданную отмену утреннего эфира! Как вы помните, утром звучал тревожный сигнал системы чрезвычайного оповещения – и кстати говоря, администрация города благодарит вас за проявленную гражданскую сознательность – и изменения в нашем графике были связаны именно с этими событиями. Но то было утром, а сейчас уже день, не так ли? И все мы можем спокойно делать свои привычные дела, а можем бросить их и пройтись, например, по набережной. Резких порывов ветра больше не ожидается, и вы можете насладиться прекрасным морским бризом! Воздух пахнет морем, а море пахнет свободой, друзья мои. Нашей свободой от всего того, что грозит нарушить мирную жизнь нашего маленького приветливого города...</p><p>– А ты когда отчёт отправлять будешь? – спросил Константин, рассматривая наколотый на вилку маринованный опёнок. Они снова обедали прямо в кабинете, несмотря на то, что погода и правда улучшилась.<br/>– Который?<br/>– Ну по грибнице.<br/>Елизавета несколько секунд молча рассматривала помощника.<br/>– Не буду.<br/>– То есть?<br/>– Что есть. Кость, сам подумай. Я же не могу отписаться наполовину. Либо всё, либо ничего. Я ещё ничего не отправляла, так что никто и не узнает.<br/>– Темнишь ты что-то, – Константин недовольно поморщился, вздохнул и съел гриб. Опята были очень вкусными.<br/>Елизавета молча качнула головой в сторону радиоприёмника. Бодрый голос, рассказывавший о событиях грядущей недели, наполнял помещение, поблёскивая в тёмных углах то серебристым, то медным.<br/>Это даже не казалось странным.<br/>– Всё есть грибница, – буркнул Константин.<br/>– Факт. Всё, но не город. Иначе бы не было того, что случилось утром. А город не сам по себе, понимаешь? И дело не только в администрации или чёртовом мэре.<br/>– Ты хочешь сказать, что она...<br/>– Ага. Вне классификаций, Костя. И мне плевать, что этого никто не примет, потому что я и не собираюсь сообщать.<br/>Константин замолчал. Отложил вилку, откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в потолок, слушая голос города. Елизавета терпеливо ждала, уделяя чуть больше внимания маринованным опятам.<br/>– А ты не боишься? – наконец спросил он.<br/>– С чего бы, – майор Андреева пожала плечами. – У меня для этого нет причин.<br/>– И всё, что мне нужно было знать, я слышал по радио, – процитировал Константин, а потом шумно вздохнул: – Но знаешь, мне кажется, что у нас нет никаких оснований не доверять новостным эфирам городского радио.<br/>– Читаешь мысли, – усмехнулась Елизавета.</p><p>– А завтра вечером, дорогие друзья, нас ждёт прекрасное зрелище. Пожалуйста, не забудьте затемнённые очки: городская ассоциация астрономов-любителей советует нулевой индекс прозрачности по шкале от одного до минус десяти с половиной, – спокойно рассказывал голос города. – Предугадывая ваши вопросы – конечно, вы не увидите ничего! Но у вас будет прямой эфир, в котором вы услышите самое точное описание происходящего. Доверьтесь мне, как всегда, дорогие слушатели!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Сверхновая звезда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночное небо было невероятно высоким и красивым. Усыпанное яркими далёкими звёздами, подсвеченное кроваво–алым северным сиянием и загадочным свечением, на которое все боялись поднять взгляд, оно неизменно привлекало астрономов, романтиков и уфологов.<br/>Но не всегда смотреть было можно. В эту ночь те, кто отважился понаблюдать за удивительным событием, надевали очки с нулевым индексом прозрачности и наушники, чтобы слушать трансляцию по радио.<br/>Впрочем, многие предпочли задёрнуть окна и не смотреть наружу вовсе. Всё равно по радио в прямом эфире шло красочное описание событий.</p><p>У тёмной бетонной коробки рыбокомбината стояла солидная чёрная машина генерального директора. Директор сидел на заднем сидении и через глухо тонированные окна наблюдал за сиянием вспышек сверхновых и россыпью метеоритных дождей. Не то, чтобы он любил смотреть на небо. Ему больше нравилось море. Но сверхновые и правда были хороши.<br/>Директор долго смотрел на них, а потом водитель завёл мотор, и директор отвернулся, глядя прямо перед собой своими круглыми, бледными глазами. Звёзды звёздами, а сегодня вступал в силу новый указ, подписанный лично мэром Павлом Боровиком. Вот уж где вспышка.</p><p>Впрочем, ничего нового или сверхнового.<br/>Директора это не беспокоило; его сейчас даже не особо беспокоили военные в форме со знаками различия – за последние месяцы то ли он привык, то ли они стали осторожнее и деликатнее, но пока проблем не возникало. Хотя они и приходили, фотографируя оборудование и тщательно что-то записывая. И изымали образцы продукции.<br/>По указанию директора это списывалось на представительские расходы.</p><p>Вообще-то дела города не слишком волновали рыбокомбинат. Всё-таки это закрытое предприятие. Ну, по мере сил, конечно же.<br/>Чёрный автомобиль неспешно вёз генерального директора вдоль набережной к респектабельному кварталу частных домов. Дом директора был самым близким к морю. И с самым высоким забором. Директор очень не любил чужих взглядов.<br/>Ещё он не любил указы мэра, касавшиеся рыбокомбината и его продукции.</p><p>Но сейчас был вынужден согласиться. Всё-таки после недавних событий действительно не стоит повышать обороты производства промышленной вёшенки.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– А гендир завода? То есть, комбината?<br/>Константин выглядел взъерошенным и смутно довольным (возможно, потому что у него появились отличные планы на среду).<br/>– А что гендир. Я от него ни слова не добилась, – Елизавета фыркнула, заглядывая через плечо помощника в его ноутбук. – Можешь прямо так и записать. Набрал в рот воды.<br/>– То администрация.<br/>– М?<br/>– Администрация. А-а-а, ты ж с нами не ходила... Они воды в рот набрали и молчали.<br/>Елизавета скептически вскинула бровь. Константин смотрел на неё совершенно спокойно, с ухмылочкой и абсолютной невозмутимостью во взгляде.<br/>– Схватили стаканы, набрали в рот воды и замолчали.<br/>– Их вообще сколько?<br/>– Видимых в тот раз было пять. Так что с гендиром-то?<br/>– Ну, он не набирал в рот воды, ладно. Но просто молчал и лупился на меня. Глаза у него противные, – Елизавета невольно поморщилась. – Рыба рыбой, фу.<br/>– Скользкие, мёртвые стебли на холодном камне, – вспомнил Константин недавний гороскоп и рассмеялся.<br/>За окном полыхнула финальная вспышка самой крупной сверхновой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Дурная примета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Теперь всё путём?..<br/>Кажется, нет. Только когда работаешь на Фонд - ничего не "кажется".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вообще-то Константин привык не обращать внимания на надписи на стенах. Одно время арка, которая вела из первого внутреннего двора в во второй, где и был вход в его парадную, вся была расписана, что называется, «под хохлому». Службы то и дело замазывали чёрный маркер очередным слоем бежево-жёлтой краски, но неугомонные подростки моментально исписывал всё, от самого низа – и до куда получалось дотянуться.<br/>Имена, матерные словечки, названия разных музыкальных групп, потуги на философию – всё это сливалось в единый пёстрый фон, и в конце концов мозг стал просто игнорировать смысл слов на стенах.</p><p>Именно из-за этого в своё время Константин умудрился не попасть под влияние объекта «путейцев», проходя мимо него по два–три раза на дню. Надпись просто не цеплялась сознанием. Уже после, попав на новую службу и узнав, что вообще такое эти «путейцы», Константин стал чуточку внимательнее, хотя контролировать это всё равно было сложно.</p><p>Нулогорск был городком чистым и опрятным, но конечно же, без надписей кое–где не обходилось. В паре дворов гаражи были от души расписаны неумелыми граффити, на афишах то и дело к фотографиям пририсовывались усы и очки, строительный забор украшали невнятные надписи чёрным маркером, а в доме, где он жил, на втором этаже прямо по побелке красным маркером кто-то сообщил о любви Жени к Саше.</p><p>Но было и кое–что поинтереснее. Константин даже заподозрил «путейцев» в появлении в городе и уговорил Елизавету через радио призвать граждан быть бдительнее.<br/>Правда, ничего аномального в надписях не было. Кроме того, что они появлялись чётко по привычным маршрутам именно Константина и словно бы обращались прямиком к нему.</p><p>В аккурат на прошлой неделе, когда гороскоп по радио предупредил Скорпионов, что «блинчики иногда не то, чем кажутся», стеклянная стена автобусной остановки решила выдать Константину похожее предсказание. «Винегрет смотрит на тебя горошком, но это не горошек», – предупреждала она.<br/>После этого как-то совсем не хотелось брать полюбившийся винегрет в полюбившейся столовой.</p><p>Потом была трансформаторная будка, сообщившая, что «они следят – следовательно, они существуют». Ладно, это могло быть просто совпадением, хотя Константин и не верил в совпадения – но в Нулогорске он много во что начал верить.<br/>Следующей стала размашистая надпись краской на асфальте, прямо поверх почти стёршегося «с добрым утром, солнышко» – эта надпись была отлично видна из окна служебной квартиры, разве что автор ошибся с направлением строчек, они вышли вверх ногами. Но дом напротив был далековато, чтобы адресовать сообщение ему. «Смени пароль», – советовал асфальт.<br/>Константин, поразмышляв, именно так и поступил.</p><p>Пасмурным вторником у него по плану был ещё один визит в Научное Учреждение. Туда он ходил бы и чаще – увидеться с Юлей вне её работы было сложновато – но уж как получалось.<br/>Как обычно, за час он звонил ей, чтобы она отправила на проходную письмо с предупреждением. Разрешение не требовалось, но соблюдение некоторых формальностей помогало упростить жизнь.<br/>Звонок почему-то прошёл только с третьего раза, на первые два в трубке потрещало, покряхтело и сорвалось.<br/>– Привет. Это Костя, – сказал он, услышав голос Юли.<br/>– Ой, привет. А ты сегодня приходить собрался, да? – голос девушки, кажется, звучал приветливо.<br/>– Ага. У вас с телефоном что-то не так?<br/>– В смысле?<br/>– Да два раза набирал – треск один. А сейчас нормально вроде прошло.<br/>– Ой, – снова сказала Юля, и её голос явно помрачнел. Константин легко мог представить себе, как она слегка хмурится. – Треск в трубке – это плохая примета, тебе любой скажет.<br/>Видимо, любой местный. Константин беззвучно усмехнулся и уточнил:<br/>– И к чему эта примета?<br/>– Вмешательство, – страшным громким шёпотом сказала Юля. – Бдительность и вмешательство.<br/>– Ясно. Ну я через час где-то буду, – после паузы сказал Константин, не зная, что ещё можно на такое ответить. Интересные тут приметы всё-таки.<br/>– Отлично, – совершенно бодро и даже весело ответила Юля. – С проходной набери, я встречу.<br/>– Жду с нетерпением!</p><p>Лёгкая паранойя входила в негласный список служебных обязанностей, так что Константин сразу же отправил запрос к безопасникам на предмет проверки своего телефона и всех прочих средств связи. И он был уверен: ответом будут уверения, что всё идеально конфиденциально.<br/>«Бди!» – требовательно заявила надпись краской из баллончика по стене гаража во дворе. Стену эту было хорошо видно из кухонного окна.<br/>Подумав, Константин переложил притащенные домой бумаги так, чтобы точно видеть, если их кто-то потрогает, проверил уровень заряда планшета и спрятал зарядник. Планшет он оставлял дома.<br/>«Бди», – чуть спокойнее повторил чёрный маркер поверх афиши прошедшего фестиваля.</p><p>Константину показалось, будто за ним кто-то действительно наблюдает. То ли город в стремлении обезопасить, то ли что-то иное в противоположном... То ли и то, и другое.<br/>Вот только со своей работой он привык, что ничего не «кажется».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Догонялки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Так, товарищ майор. Херня какая-то творится, – вместо приветствия сообщил Константин, хлопнув за собой дверью кабинета.<br/>Елизавета подняла на него вопросительный взгляд:<br/>– Ты не мог бы конкретизировать? Потому что в целом ты просто описал обычные наши будни.<br/>– Ну да, не поспорить. Ты ничего странного в последние дни не замечала? Паранойя ручкой не махала? – Константин оперся о стол, нависая над руководительницей, а та чуть озадаченно смотрела на него в ответ. – Мне капец как не нравится. Меня уже с неделю предупреждают надписи. И мне постоянно кажется, что какая-то тварь за мной следит. А ты сама не хуже меня знаешь, что ни черта оно не кажется.<br/>– Какие надписи? – уточнила Елизавета, враз посерьёзнев и чуть помрачнев. Константин охотно рассказал.<br/>– Плюс. Кто-то был у меня дома. Из моей миски не ел, на моей кровати не спал, а мой ноут трогал.<br/>Нахмурившись, Елизавета отвела взгляд, сосредоточенно посмотрела куда-то в стену и тихонько, душевно и нецензурно выругалась, отчего радиоприёмник слегка покраснел.<br/>– Я отправил запрос насчёт прослушки. Естественно, линия кристально чиста.<br/>– Не забывай, где мы находимся. Не всякую слежку можно обнаружить техникой, друг Горацио.<br/>– Вот спасибо, прямо обнадёжила, воодушевила, боевой дух подняла.<br/>– Костя, сгинь, я тебя умоляю. Пойди лучше всё это дело задокументируй. Во избежание. Можешь взять себе рабов и задокументировать ими.<br/>Константин замолчал, несколько секунд смотрел сквозь собеседницу, а потом хмыкнул:<br/>– Осторожней с образными выражениями. А то я ж представил.<br/>– Иди уже, – отмахнулась Елизавета.<br/>Радиоприёмник бодро ожил позывными утреннего эфира.</p><p>Любой сотрудник Фонда классом выше D очень быстро понимал, что если что-то кажется – то оно не кажется. Любой более-менее руководящий сотрудник очень быстро привыкал к тому, что что-то кажется не только ему самому, но и подчинённым; а параноили понемногу абсолютно все, включая класс D.<br/>Рапорты о параноидальных ощущениях рассматривались обязательно. И сейчас Елизавета поймала себя на неприятном ощущении, что за ней наблюдают.</p><p>Нет, такое было, конечно же, с самого начала. Но у того наблюдения окраска была иная, восторженно-любопытная, и слишком уже легко было связать это смутное чувство с вездесущим инфополем и почти такой же вездесущей радиоведущей.<br/>Сейчас чувство было иным. Скорее, враждебным. Рано, конечно, было делать выводы, но всё же стоило быть внимательнее.<br/>Тем более, она точно оставляла распечатки на столе чуть-чуть в другом расположении. И никогда не отходила от ноутбука, не свернув все окна.</p><p>Не было совершенно никаких доказательств того, что какая-то слежка и правда есть. Техника демонстрировала безупречную неуязвимость, никаких посторонних нигде замечено не было, даже белых ниток мицелия Елизавета не видела ни в своём кабинете, ни у себя дома.<br/>Но вечером, когда она вышла из душа, ноутбук был выведен из спящего режима. Елизавета вдруг почувствовала себя слишком уязвимой, стало неуютно смотреть на занавешенные окна, а тёмные углы начали вселять беспокойство.<br/>Майор Андреева взглянула на часы и решительно потянулась за мобильником.</p><p>«Привет»<br/>«Привет!))<br/>Как день?»<br/>«Ну такое. Есть планы на вечер?»<br/>«Выслушать твои идеи ;)»<br/>«Есть пара вопросов. Давай где–нибудь встретимся. Где людно»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Для буднего дня в баре было достаточно людно. Играла музыка, гул разговоров то и дело разбивался вспышками смеха — идеальное место, чтобы посекретничать.<br/>Марьяша лениво потягивала какой-то крепкий коктейль на морошковой настойке, спокойно ожидая, пока Елизавета решит, с чего начать.<br/>Начала она с места в карьер:<br/>– Кто-то очень нагло и близко за мной следит. И не только за мной. Причём вплоть до наглого влезания в мой ноутбук у меня же дома.<br/>– И конечно же, никаких следов? – уточнила Марьяша, слегка хмурясь и заранее зная ответ.<br/>– Конечно.<br/>Взгляд радиоведущей стал слегка стеклянным, как будто она собиралась вести эфир. Елизавета уже хорошо знала, что это значит – прощупывание инфополя, внимательный взгляд на его серебристые и медные переплетения, поиск.<br/>– Я поняла, – медленно сказала Марьяша. И улыбнулась, ободряюще и как-то нехорошо. – Я разберусь. Ни о чём не беспокойся.<br/>Эти слова совершенно не успокаивали.<br/>– Я могу разобраться сама, – осторожно сказала Елизавета, – мне достаточно информации...<br/>– О. Нет, это... ты же не местная, – скомканно пояснила Марьяша и загородилась от разговора своим коктейлем. Майор Андреева с абсолютной чёткостью поняла, что больше ничего не добьётся.<br/>Что ж, по крайней мере, можно было просто провести час-другой в приятной компании за беседой ни о чём.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Мобильник оповестил о новом сообщении через час после того, как они разошлись по домам.<br/>«Будь осторожна, ладно?»<br/>Марьяша не стала ничего отвечать, лишь усмехнувшись.</p><p>Кто-то настойчиво пытался влезть не в своё дело. И убегал, чтобы никто не успел засечь. Да вот только сколько ты ни бегай, инфополе всё видит.<br/>В конце концов, негласный список должностных обязанностей ведущего на радиостанции включал в себя пункт «быть всевидящим, всеслышащим, всезнающим».<br/>От радиоволн не убежишь. По крайней мере, в этом городе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Бокал вина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Полевой агент честно выполняет свою работу, но вынужден принять амнезиак.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– ...на этом наш эфир подходит к концу, но мы не прощаемся с вами, дорогие друзья. Встретимся ровно через три часа на этой же волне. А пока что – прямая трансляция звуков далёкого космоса в сопровождении отголосков хора тоскующих душ.</p><p>Марьяша дождалась, пока волна после позывных и короткого белого шума не переключится на обещанную трансляцию и только после этого сняла наушники. Итак. Вечерний эфир начинается в 20:00. Сейчас на часах было три минуты шестого. Итого: без трёх минут три часа. Просто идеально.</p><p>Она вышла из здания радиостанции в 17:14, огляделась и прикинула направление. Смысла ехать на машине точно не было. Карты уверяли, что до нужной точки около сорока минут пешком. Если срезать через Дом пионеров, то есть, Дом творчества юных, то можно сэкономить минут семь.</p><p>В 17:48 она остановилась и огляделась. В этот час в холодном осеннем лесу не было никого, только где-то поодаль мерно брёл олень – судя по звуку, молодой, не больше полукилометра.<br/>– Я жду ровно пять минут, – оповестила Марьяша и демонстративно уставилась на наручные часы, запустив таймер на мобильнике. Часы всё равно время не показывали, точнее, показывали, но это было вовсе не то время.<br/>Ведьминых кругов под опавшей листвой видно не было.</p><p>Мобильник перещёлкнул время на 17:52, и ответ пришёл. Упрямый и недовольный.<br/>– Что значит – «они мешают»? – недовольно фыркнула Марьяша, выключая таймер. – Тебе лично мешают?<br/>Воздух сгустился, наполняясь вечерним туманом. Не было видно очертаний крон деревьев, да и вокруг словно кто-то медленно разливал овсяный кисель.<br/>– Если это ещё раз повторится, я за себя не ручаюсь, – холодно сказала радиоведущая. – Убирайся из моего города. Тебе там не место, я уже говорила.<br/>Рядом с ней воздух оставался кристально чистым, едва заметно искрил статическим электричеством.</p><p>Сигналы на часах возвестили о том, что сейчас ровно шесть, когда во всём городе моргнул и погас на полминуты свет. С ним пропало вообще всё: связь, вода, звук, осязание, чувство самосознания, инстинкт самосохранения, вина, восторг, влечение.<br/>Потом всё вернулось. Когда стрелки часов показали 18:01, о случившемся уже никто не помнил.</p><p>В 18:04 наблюдатель обнаружил, что у него пропали видео и аудио, которые он записал только что. Растерявшись на какие-то мгновения, он упустил момент, когда его объект наблюдения исчез из поля зрения.<br/>Смс от майора Андреевой пришла в 18:07 и в приказном порядке требовала удалить файлы, если они ещё не успели самоудалиться. Наблюдатель был уверен в том, что она знала заранее об этом. Поэтому он достал блокнот и быстро зарисовал то, что видел.</p><p>Майор Андреева покинула штаб в 19:07, чтобы встретиться снаружи с радиоведущей.<br/>– Привет, – сказала та, – я хотела тебе написать, а потом решила зайти.<br/>– Привет.<br/>– Приходи в гости после эфира, – предложила Марьяша. – На суп.<br/>– Суп? – Елизавета вскинула бровь, с интересом рассматривая собеседницу.<br/>– Особый. Октябрьский. Суп, – с расстановкой произнесла та слегка торжественно.<br/>– О. Ну раз особый октябрьский, то обязательно, — пообещала Елизавета, невольно улыбнувшись в ответ. – Этот хор тоскующих душ невероятно выносит мозг.<br/>– Может быть, – пожала плечами Марьяша. – Я не слушала. Была в лесу.</p><p>В 19:28 наблюдатель растерянно отчитался и передал Елизавете свой рисунок. Она в ответ протянула подписанный листок с распоряжением. У наблюдателя не было выбора.</p><p>В 19:49 наблюдатель принял амнезиак. Елизавета, отметив, что на этот раз в квартире не случилось вообще ничего, переложила рисунок к остальным документам в папку с пометкой «особо секретно».</p><p>В 19:59 отзвучала последняя песнь Сатурна, и включился белый шум. Потом заиграли знакомые позывные.<br/>– Вы слушаете «Нулогорск.fm»!<br/>Елизавета смотрела на зарисовку. И эта зарисовка ничуть не вязалась с обликом жизнерадостной, милой и странноватой Марьяши. Она вообще не вязалась с чем бы то ни было человеческим.</p><p>В 20:32, во время музыкальной вставки, на телефон Марьяши пришло короткое сообщение: «Спасибо».<br/>Марьяша не ответила ничего, лишь улыбнулась. Она ответит на словах, за бокалом особого октябрьского супа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Поворот колеса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пятница была совершенно пятничной. Радиоэфир мягко напоминал о том, что нет ничего плохого в вечеринках и веселье на Хэллоуин, но не стоит забывать и об исконно родных Днях Жатвы, веселиться в которые было категорически воспрещено.<br/>Елизавета уже слышала об этих празднествах, но пока ни разу не застала – судя по всему, у них фиксированной даты не было. Но мысленную заметку сделала. Впрочем, у неё было, о чём ещё подумать – например, о том, что ощущение чуждой слежки пропало. Причём бесследно, ещё вчера, где-то между дневным и вечерним эфирами.<br/>За бокалом глинтвейна Марьяша ответила своё «пожалуйста, всегда обращайся», и больше они не обсуждали грибницу.</p><p>Константин ещё раз спрашивал насчёт того, не собирается ли она сообщать об этой грибнице руководству; Елизавета снова отказалась. Он ответил понимающим взглядом, а потом на всякий случай заверил, что поддержит любое её решение.<br/>Тем не менее, стоило как-то упорядочить собственные записи, даже несмотря на то, что они были предназначены лишь для личного использования.<br/>Грибница, похоже, связывала очень многое, но действительно далеко не всё. Под вопросом всё ещё оставался Дворец Культуры, но Марьяша обещала отыскать какие-то «интересные архивные штуки». Под вопросом был рыбокомбинат, но у генерального директора, похоже, начинался новый раунд бесконечной войны с мэром Боровиком, так что до военных в форме со знаками различия никому и дела не было.<br/>Да всё, если вдуматься, было под вопросом. Кое-что было классифицировано, описано и оставлено в покое; кое-что – в процессе.<br/>Кое о чём Елизавета вовсе не собиралась отчитываться.</p><p>Пятница была отличным днём, чтобы навести порядок. Закрыв ноутбук и сделав радио чуточку громче, Елизавета вытащила из нижнего ящика все свои записи, касавшиеся города. Командировка началась в середине апреля, и с тех пор она эти записи и вела. Когда больше, когда меньше; иногда это были быстрые черновики будущих протоколов и отчётов, иногда – более подробные записи только для себя.<br/>Майор пролистала первый толстый ежедневник, который она полностью исписала за две недели. Дошла до нужной страницы, с которой и началось это безумное путешествие в незнакомый мир приветливого северного городка.</p><p>Страницы пестрели словом «радио». Оно то мелькало в предложениях, то было выписано на полях, иногда – большими буквами, с подчёркиванием или восклицательными знаками. Иногда – всё сразу.<br/>«Радиоэфир озвучивает события в прямой трансляции, однако не видно никого, кто мог бы эту трансляцию вести».<br/>– Инфополе, – улыбнулась Елизавета, отвечая на собственное недоумение из прошлого.<br/>«Узнать фамилию радиоведущей».<br/>Вычеркнуто. Но с другой стороны – и зачем? Нет, конечно, теперь Елизавета знала её полное имя, но... ведь весь город просто называл её Марьяшей. Разумеется, не хотелось быть как все, но всё же.<br/>«Радио!!!»<br/>Она негромко рассмеялась собственной панической записи. Точно панической – и три восклицательных, и два подчёркивания волнистой линией. Ну радио. И что? Кто-то должен освещать события, верно? И сколько раз именно радио помогало!</p><p>Елизавета перенесла несколько пометок в нынешний ежедневник и достала следующий, который начала вести в мае. На одну страничку была приклеена распечатка указа администрации на предмет белых ночей, маркером по ней был большой вопросительный знак.<br/>– Да уж... – пробормотала Елизавета себе под нос, подумав о том, что эти безумные солнечные ночи, не поддающиеся никакой логике и никаким естественным законам, по-прежнему совершенно не укладываются в голове. А Константин, помнится, недовольно смотрел на солнце каждый раз, словно негодуя, что здесь белые ночи более белые, чем в его родном Питере. Ревнует, что ли? Ну, зато в Нулогорске разводных мостов нет.</p><p>Мост через Кельмицу и параллельный несуществующий мост.<br/>Библиотека, не существующая в полнолуние.<br/>Бизнес-центр с лифтом, в котором нужно было кидать жребий, чтобы уехать.<br/>Здание радиостанции, которое внутри совершенно не соответствовало внешнему облику, а вечером становилось в полтора раза просторнее, чем днём.<br/>Несуществующие съезды с трассы.<br/>Вездесущее инфополе.</p><p>Список казался бесконечным. Из него ничего нельзя было вычеркнуть, зато пополнялся он едва ли не ежедневно; и прав был Константин, предлагая сократить список аномальных мест просто до названия города. Елизавета бы даже предложила написать «Нулогорск с окрестностями», потому что лес, могильник, море, Кельмица... словом, было ещё, о чём подумать.<br/>Было, что изучать.</p><p>Голос по радио, ставший за эти полгода таким привычным и естественным (представить себе день без него было просто невозможно), бойко рассказывал о кельтских традициях, о колесе, о тёмном времени и о том, что в исторических традициях Нулогорска тоже есть что-то подобное.<br/>Даже сама фраза – «колесо повернулось» – вселяла какое-то ощущение торжества и трепета. Колесо года, колесо жизни... всё циклично и так далее.</p><p>Елизавета поймала себя на том, что чувствует себя в городе совсем иначе, чем поначалу. Она помнила, как её беспокоило чувство присутствия, как удивляли, грозясь свести с ума, мелкие детали – каждый радиоэфир оставлял безумное количество вопросов и немого шока.<br/>Не то, чтобы сейчас у неё не было вопросов. Ничуть, ровно столько же. Просто она научилась воспринимать некоторые вещи такими, какие они есть – жизнь в Нулогорске была другой. Елизавета привыкла к постоянному фону инфополя, привыкла к своенравности предметов, привыкла к тому, что образные выражения – вовсе не образные иной раз.<br/>И на смену неуютному, неловкому непониманию пришло спокойное чувство принятия. Нулогорск был особым городом. Но он просто жил своей жизнью.</p><p>И впервые за много лет Елизавета чувствовала это течение жизни – спокойное, размеренное, уютное. Когда вообще такое было в последний раз? Летом в деревне?<br/>Забавно, что такие непохожие места вызывают совершенно одинаковые эмоции.<br/>Должно быть, просто колесо жизни сделало очередной оборот.</p><p>Впереди было как минимум ещё полгода. И Елизавета заранее была уверена, что этим дело не закончится.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Темнота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Выдержка из дневного радиоэфира 31 октября.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...Дорогие слушатели! Месяц подошёл к концу, а это значит, что вам следует не забыть об оплате счетов за свет и тьму до десятого числа. Старайтесь не копить долги, проявите сознательность и инстинкт самосохранения. И кстати о свете и тьме. Согласно распоряжению администрации, сегодня будет производиться пробный запуск чёрных дней. Тестовое включение пройдёт с шестнадцати ноль ноль субботы до шестнадцати ноль ноль воскресенья. О начале чёрных дней нас любезно предупредят за неделю, как и всегда. Не забывайте носить с собой фонарики, аэрозоль от мысленных мошек и запас сухариков на полчаса.</p><p>А теперь о других событиях! Дни Жатвы состоятся третьего и девятого ноября, программу дней мы сообщим дополнительно чуть позже. Сегодня же все желающие могут присоединиться к хэллоуинской вечеринке! Вы уже подготовили свои страшные-страшные костюмы, дорогие слушатели? В прошлом году самым популярным образом был «человек, который молча и неотрывно смотрит на тебя в общественном транспорте». Брр! Великолепный костюм. Посмотрим, что будет на этот раз, с нетерпением жду вечера, чтобы окунуться в атмосферу веселья и ужаса!<br/>О-ой, а я не говорила вам ещё? В центральном кинотеатре будет специальный показ: вечер классики ужасов, и лично я планирую его посетить. И не одна, дорогие слушатели! К счастью, у одной очень занятой и очень красивой женщины сегодня совершенно свободный вечер. Я спросила у неё, будет ли она как-то специально одеваться по случаю праздника. Елизавета ответила, что у неё мало вещей, но она попробует что-нибудь придумать. Она рассказала мне, что в детстве ужасно боялась старого фильма «Вий», и может быть, наденет белое, венок и распустит волосы, словно Паночка. Ух! Я уверена, это будет восхитительно! Совершенно не представляю, дорогие слушатели, что делать при этом мне.</p><p>Но давайте подумаем пока о том, что спонсор этого выпуска – птицефабрика «Василиск».<br/>Взгляд. Камень. Перо. Корона.<br/>Запомните эти слова. Они не спасут вам жизнь, но вы будете помнить их. Не прикасайтесь к золотым яйцам. Не прикасайтесь к серебряным. Не прикасайтесь ни к чему, если вы не знаете, откуда оно появилось в вашем доме. Бегите, не оборачиваясь.<br/>Птицефабрика «Василиск».</p><p>Итак, а сейчас – стандартный краткий инструктаж по чёрным дням – конечно же, это пробный запуск, но никогда не будет лишним повторить правила, верно?<br/>Итак, дорогие слушатели, помните.<br/>1. Тьма бесконечна, всесильна, все равны перед тьмою.<br/>2. Не используйте лампы дневного света на болотах.<br/>3. Не меняйте привычных графиков, это поможет вам быстрее адаптироваться к отсутствию естественной освещённости. Употребляйте больше цитрусовых и поставьте дома пару лампочек с холодным светом, чтобы имитировать дневной.<br/>4. Вою с далёких просторов не верь, не обманывай взор их виденьем.<br/>5. Не злоупотребляйте антидепрессантами.<br/>6. Почувствовав тревожность, путешествуйте. Не оглядывайтесь, покидая город.<br/>7. Плач их обманчив, он манит, тревожит, зовёт за собою.<br/>8. Не берите в библиотеке периодические издания.<br/>9. Черника может быть опасна. Не доверяйте ей. И вообще – зачем вы разговариваете с ягодами?<br/>10. Укройся надёжно, молчи; и фатум прими со смиреньем.<br/>Вы прослушали краткий инструктаж. Пожалуйста, не забывайте о нём. С полным текстом вы можете ознакомиться на сайте городской администрации, в послезавтрашнем выпуске любой газеты, а также в любом учреждении, оказывающем услуги населению после заката.</p><p>Что ж, дорогие слушатели, вечернего эфира сегодня по понятным причинам не будет. А у меня ещё остаётся немного времени на панику и раздумья. Не делайте, как я, готовьтесь заранее хотя бы морально. Далее в эфире – избранные цитаты из аудиокниг на мёртвых языках.</p><p>До новых встреч, Нулогорск! До новых встреч!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>